


Affetto placebo

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Maggio 2019.Ermal e Fabrizio sono stati insieme per un po', poi si sono lasciati e nessuno dei due comprende fino in fondo i motivi che li hanno spinti ad allontanarsi.Ma forse, ripensare al passato e a ciò che hanno vissuto insieme, potrebbe aiutarli a rimettere a posto le cose. O almeno a provarci.





	1. Capitolo Uno

 

 

 

 

 

_ Maggio 2019  _

 

 

_Dicono che ci impieghiamo meno a essere tristi_

_perché la felicità è uno stato mentale,_

_come credere, imparare, amare e correre dei rischi_

 

 

La telefonata di Niccolò era arrivata all'improvviso, inaspettata.

E nel momento esatto in cui aveva visto il suo nome lampeggiare sullo schermo - in un momento in cui sapeva che era impegnato con le prove per il concerto di Radio Italia - Fabrizio aveva capito che quella telefonata avrebbe cambiato la sua giornata, forse addirittura la sua vita.

E aveva ragione.

"Devi venire qui subito."

Quelle erano state le parole di Niccolò, seguite da una richiesta di spiegazioni da parte di Fabrizio.

"Ermal sta uno schifo, non l'ho mai visto così. Non che lo abbia visto poi molte volte, però insomma... cerca di sembrare allegro, ma si vede che sta male! Tanto!"

"E io che posso farci?" aveva risposto Fabrizio mentre sentiva il cuore che si spezzava alla sola idea che Ermal stesse male per colpa sua.

"Il casino l'hai combinato tu. Mettiti in macchina e vieni a risolvere la faccenda."

E così Fabrizio l'aveva fatto.

Non subito in realtà, perché aveva deciso di portare Libero alla Partita del Cuore e non poteva proprio rinunciare a fare una sorpresa a suo figlio, nemmeno se di mezzo c'era Ermal.

Però era riuscito a convincere suo padre ad andare con loro, in modo che dopo la partita potesse rimanere con Libero mentre lui cercava di raggiungere Milano il più in fretta possibile.

Sbuffò mentre azionava i tergicristalli e rallentava per via della poca visibilità causata dalla pioggia.

Non poteva rallentare, non in quel momento, non quando in ballo c'era così tanto.

Non quando in ballo c'era la sua felicità. E forse non solo la sua.

Per mesi, si era privato di tutto quello: del familiare formicolio nello stomaco, del cuore che batte all'impazzata, della felicità causata da tutti quei gesti all'apparenza banali che caratterizzavano la relazione con Ermal.

Ed era stato sorprendentemente facile. Era stato semplice essere triste.

Perché bastava semplicemente svegliarsi ogni mattina e rendersi conto di non avere Ermal al suo fianco.

Ci voleva molta più fatica e molto più coraggio per essere felici. Quel coraggio che a Fabrizio era mancato e che ora sperava di ritrovare mentre guidava verso Milano.

Le cose con Ermal non erano mai state semplici.

Era iniziato tutto per gioco, si erano innamorati senza rendersene conto e poi le cose erano finite senza un vero motivo, se non la mancanza di coraggio nell'abbracciare la felicità che quella situazione aveva portato.

Però di una cosa Fabrizio era certo: nessuna persona al mondo lo avrebbe mai amato quanto Ermal, e nemmeno lui avrebbe mai amato qualcuno quando amava lui.

Quindi valeva la pena trovare quel coraggio.

 

 

Quando arrivò a Milano, il concerto di Radio Italia era già finito ma fortunatamente gli artisti erano ancora tutti nel backstage.

In parte doveva ringraziare Niccolò che, dopo aver saputo che stava andando a Milano, aveva fatto il possibile per trattenere Ermal e impedirgli di allontanarsi.

Fabrizio si sollevò il cappuccio della felpa - un po' per proteggersi dalla pioggia e un po' per evitare di essere riconosciuto da troppe persone - e si avvicinò all'area in cui era stato allestito il backstage, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che senza un pass non lo avrebbero mai fatto entrare.

Sbuffò mentre prendeva il telefono e cercava velocemente il numero di Niccolò tra le ultime chiamate, sperando che rispondesse in fretta. Ma dopo un paio di tentativi, fu ovvio che Niccolò non avrebbe risposto.

"Fabrizio?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo sentendo il suo nome, ritrovandosi davanti Marco che lo fissava sorpreso.

"Ehi, ciao" mormorò.

Non parlava con Marco da mesi ed era certo che fosse arrabbiato con lui per tutta la situazione che si era creata con Ermal.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Devo parlare con Ermal" ammise Fabrizio. Se non poteva contare sull'appoggio di Niccolò per entrare nel backstage, forse poteva farsi aiutare da Marco.

Forse, anche se sicuramente era arrabbiato con lui, avrebbe chiuso un occhio per una volta.

Marco sospirò. "Fabrizio, è meglio se lasci perdere."

"Marco, ti prego. Ho bisogno di parlare con lui."

"Anche lui aveva bisogno di te, nei mesi passati. Tu però non c'eri."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo incassando il colpo. Non poteva nemmeno dargli torto, in fondo aveva ragione.

"Se Ermal se la prenderà con me per averti fatto entrare, giuro che te la faccio pagare" disse Marco qualche secondo più tardi. Poi si avvicinò a uno degli uomini della sicurezza dicendo che Fabrizio era con lui e che, pur non avendo il pass, era autorizzato a entrare.

Fabrizio non poté evitare di sorridere riconoscente, mentre affiancava Marco e camminava insieme a lui nel backstage alla ricerca disperata di Ermal.

Ormai mancava solo la parte più difficile. Parlare con lui.

Si era preparato un discorso, durante il viaggio da Torino a Milano. Un breve monologo in cui cercava di spiegare ciò che l'aveva spinto a prendere certe decisioni, in cui si scusava per come si era comportato e in cui supplicava Ermal di dargli la possibilità di ricominciare tutto da capo.

Ma appena vide Ermal - impegnato in una conversazione con Niccolò - dimenticò ogni parola di quel discorso.

Niccolò, vedendo Fabrizio, smise all'istante di parlare ed Ermal, notando il suo cambiamento improvviso, non poté fare altro se non girarsi seguendo la traiettoria del suo sguardo.

Il sorriso sulle sue labbra svanì all'istante, i lineamenti si indurirono, i muscoli si tesero. Sembrava che improvvisamente Ermal fosse diventato un'altra persona: era passato in un attimo dall'essere allegro e solare a essere cupo e scontroso. E Fabrizio sapeva che poteva incolpare solo sé stesso.

Si mosse lentamente verso Fabrizio, smettendo di prestare attenzione a chiunque altro, e appena arrivato di fronte a lui disse: "Che ci fai qui?"

"Mi fate tutti la stessa domanda, questa sera" scherzò Fabrizio, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

"Fabrizio..."

"Sì, scusa. Avevo bisogno di parlarti."

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata dal suono amaro. "Adesso vuoi parlare? Ci siamo trovati non so quante volte nello stesso posto negli ultimi sei mesi, e tu mi hai sempre ignorato. E ora vieni apposta fino a Milano perché vuoi parlarmi. La cosa mi fa un po' ridere."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, senza sapere come replicare.

Era semplicemente la verità. Negli ultimi sei mesi, Ermal aveva cercato di parlargli ogni volta che si erano trovati nello stesso posto e lui ogni volta era fuggito. E ora pretendeva di parlare.

Ma con quale diritto poteva avanzare una pretesa simile?

"Sei qui per parlare, eppure ora non dici niente" disse Ermal dopo qualche attimo.

Fabrizio si guardò intorno, poi disse: "Magari potremmo andare da qualche parte, in un posto tranquillo. Parlare con un po' più di privacy."

"Bizio, ma di che vuoi parlare? Mi hai mollato e poi non mi hai più rivolto la parola per mesi. Che altro c'è da dire?" disse Ermal stanco.

Non sopportava più quella situazione, quel suo continuo stare male perché era ancora innamorato di Fabrizio, la perenne speranza che lui tornasse sui suoi passi e la conseguente delusione ogni volta che si rendeva conto che ormai la loro storia era finita.

Era stanco e non aveva più voglia di illudersi.

Eppure, forse, una parte di lui si illudeva ancora che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima e forse era proprio per quello che quel soprannome - che aveva sempre usato soltanto lui - gli era sfuggito dalle labbra prima che potesse accorgersene.

A Fabrizio, quel dettaglio, non era certamente sfuggito. E anzi, gli aveva dato la speranza di cui aveva bisogno per continuare a parlare.

"Tu mi ami ancora?" chiese Fabrizio all'improvviso.

Ermal sentì il respiro bloccarsi all'improvviso e, quasi in apnea, disse: "Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché se mi dirai che non mi ami più, ti giuro che me ne andrò e ti lascerò in pace. Ma se hai anche solo un minimo dubbio, se pensi di essere ancora innamorato di me... beh, allora in quel caso, abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare perché io ti amo ancora."

In un attimo nella mente di Ermal passarono tutti i momenti passati insieme, ogni bacio, ogni abbraccio, ogni _ti amo_ sussurrato dopo aver fatto l'amore. E ogni ricordo, gli scaldava ancora il cuore. Così come glielo scaldava la consapevolezza che Fabrizio fosse ancora innamorato di lui.

E Ermal non poteva permettere di lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione - forse l'unica che avrebbe mai avuto nella vita - per essere di nuovo felice.

"D'accordo. Vieni con me, conosco un posto in cui possiamo parlare."


	2. Capitolo Due

 

 

 

 

 

_ Maggio 2018 _

 

 

_Per tutte quelle volte che ho pensato fosse difficile rialzarsi come sopra un ring_

_quando la vita conta fino a dieci, quando bastava mi dicessi un sì._

_E tutte quelle volte che non ho parlato,_

_e altre mille volte invece ho perso il fiato._

_Tremo ma io non dimentico, tremo ma io non dimenticherò_

_di quelle notti schiacciato dall'ansia_

_e ho imparato a respirare di nuovo._

 

 

Fabrizio sospirò mentre si lasciava cadere sul letto della sua camera d'albergo a Lisbona.

Era esausto, eppure non era mai stato così felice.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di arrivare così lontano, di arrivare addirittura all'Eurovision e di farlo con una canzone che amava così tanto.

E invece era lì, esausto per le mille cose fatte durante quella giornata, eppure felice.

Se ripensava a ciò che era successo appena tre mesi prima, alle difficoltà affrontate a Sanremo, ancora gli sembrava impossibile che lui ed Ermal fossero arrivati a quel punto.

Ricordava perfettamente i momenti trascorsi in camera a domandarsi se davvero fosse tutto finito, se fosse davvero giunto il momento di tornare a casa, il momento di chinare la testa e abbassarsi sotto il peso di quelle assurde polemiche.

Ricordava tutto con estrema chiarezza, come se fosse successo appena qualche attimo prima.

Era stato difficile rialzarsi dopo quella botta, soprattutto era stato difficile doverlo fare così in fretta. Non c'era stato il tempo materiale per piangersi addosso, per deprimersi.

Aveva dovuto mettere da parte tutta la rabbia e aveva dovuto alzarsi, perché se lui si fosse lasciato andare aveva paura che lo avrebbe fatto anche Ermal.

E questo, Fabrizio non poteva assolutamente permetterlo.

Così si era alzato e aveva cercato di tenere Ermal sotto controllo per impedire che fosse lui a crollare, ed erano andati avanti.

E alla fine avevano vinto, e non solo il Festival.

Avevano vinto contro chi aveva cercato di infangarli, avevano vinto contro l'ansia che li aveva accompagnati durante tutta quella settimana. E dopo quella vittoria, avevano iniziato a respirare di nuovo.

Fabrizio ricordava ogni singolo istante di ciò che aveva vissuto in quel Festival, ogni paura, ogni debolezza. E più di tutto ricordava come, proprio durante quel Festival, avesse iniziato a innamorarsi di Ermal.

Era successo quasi per caso, senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.

Aveva iniziato a notare piccoli dettagli di Ermal che nelle altre persone non notava. Sapeva quale fosse il suo colore preferito, quanto zucchero mettesse nel caffè, quale canzone gli piacesse ascoltare quando era triste e quale invece quando era felice, e tante altre piccole cose che Fabrizio non si era mai preoccupato di sapere di nessun altro.

E da lì non era passato molto prima di rendersi conto che quei dettagli li notava semplicemente perché aveva iniziato ad amare ogni cosa di Ermal, compresi quei dettagli.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

Si sentiva quasi schiacciato da quei ricordi e da quei sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare - e che provava con sempre maggiore intensità - nei confronti di Ermal.

Se da un lato la settimana a Lisbona era stata una delle settimane più belle della sua vita, dall'altro non vedeva l'ora che finisse solo per poter prendere un po' le distanze da Ermal e magari provare a dimenticare ciò che sentiva per lui.

Sbuffò rigirandosi tra le coperte. Sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe successo, che non avrebbe dimenticato niente. Anzi, era piuttosto convinto che avrebbe finito per innamorarsi sempre di più.

Ma in quel momento non aveva altra arma per andare avanti se non la speranza. E quindi, avrebbe sperato.

 

 

Le ansie e le paure non lo lasciavano mai solo, soprattutto di notte.

Fabrizio ormai era abituato.

Aveva dimenticato quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui aveva dormito tranquillo per tutta la notte, in cui non si era sentito in ansia o spaventato per qualcosa.

E quella notte, non faceva eccezione.

Anzi, il fatto di essere nella camera accanto a quella di Ermal e di dover cantare la loro canzone di fronte a tutta Europa non faceva che accentuare le sue preoccupazioni.

Continuava a sentire un senso di responsabilità enorme verso di lui, anche se più di una volta - già durante il periodo di Sanremo - Ermal gli aveva detto che non doveva preoccuparsi per lui, che sapeva badare a sé stesso.

Eppure Fabrizio non poteva impedirselo.

Ma quella notte - la notte prima della finale - l'ansia, le paure e il senso di responsabilità sembravano averlo schiacciato, al punto da continuare a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola ormai completamente sfatte in preda a un sonno agitato.

Ermal, che era uscito sul balcone comunicante per fumare, aveva notato che la portafinestra della stanza di Fabrizio era aperta e si era avvicinato per chiuderla - una premura che avrebbe riservato a poche altre persone e che non riusciva ancora a capire del tutto per quale motivo la stesse riservando proprio a lui - e a quel punto si era accorto di quanto Fabrizio fosse agitato.

Era stato un gesto automatico quello di infilarsi nella sua stanza e sdraiarsi accanto a lui, sperando che la sua vicinanza lo facesse calmare così come la vicinanza di Fabrizio aveva fatto calmare Ermal nel periodo del Festival.

Un sorriso gli incurvò le labbra al ricordo di quella sera, quando Fabrizio era entrato in camera sua in piena notte - appena dopo aver scoperto la polemica scoppiata sulla loro canzone - solo per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Era rimasto con lui tutta la notte, sdraiato sul suo letto senza dire niente ma facendogli capire ugualmente che in quella situazione non era solo.

E ora era arrivato il momento di ricambiare il favore.

Fabrizio, intanto, sembrava essersi calmato e aveva smesso di muoversi freneticamente. Il suo respiro si era regolarizzato, l'espressione sul viso era più rilassata.

Ermal si sistemò meglio al suo fianco, rimanendo a fissarlo per qualche minuto.

C'era qualcosa in Fabrizio che lo attirava, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. L'unica cosa di cui era certo, era che si sentiva bene quando era accanto a lui.

Sapeva che stava iniziando a provare qualcosa che non era normale provare nei confronti di un amico, ormai se ne rendeva conto, eppure era qualcosa che non riusciva a definire _sbagliato_.

Anzi, ogni volta che guardava Fabrizio e che sentiva il cuore battere più forte, gli sembrava che non ci fosse nulla di più giusto.

Senza riuscire a resistere all'impulso, Ermal gli passò una mano sulla fronte, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, probabilmente disturbato dal contatto, e qualche secondo dopo aprì gli occhi.

Aggrottò la fronte vedendo Ermal sdraiato accanto a lui, convinto che stesse sognando.

"Scusa, non volevo svegliarti" disse Ermal.

"Tranquillo" mormorò Fabrizio, ancora non del tutto sveglio e soprattutto ancora confuso dalla presenza dell'amico. "Come sei entrato?"

Ermal indicò la portafinestra con un cenno. "Balcone comunicante. E avevi lasciato la porta aperta. Ti stavi agitando, volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto ok."

"Ora sì. Ora è tutto ok" disse Fabrizio lasciandosi sfuggire indirettamente, fosse grazie alla poca lucidità di quel momento, che fosse proprio merito della presenza di Ermal se andava tutto bene.

Ermal sorrise, continuando a passargli una mano tra i capelli come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Cos'è che ti preoccupa così tanto?" chiese in un sussurro.

"Troppe cose. Non posso dirtele tutte" rispose Fabrizio. In particolare, era una la cosa che non poteva dirgli.

Perché sapeva benissimo che confessargli che la sua più grande preoccupazione era essersi innamorato di lui, avrebbe cambiato per sempre le cose tra loro.

"Allora dimmene solo una."

"Ho un po' di ansia per domani."

Ermal sospirò. "Anch'io. Ho paura che la gente non capirà il nostro messaggio."

"Già. Ma in fondo, so che andrà bene" disse Fabrizio.

Ormai stavano entrambi sussurrando ed erano pericolosamente vicini, sdraiati su un fianco e gli occhi persi in quelli dell'altro.

"Come lo sai?"

"Ti ricordi cosa dico sempre? Che in due siamo più forti. Andrà bene, Ermal. Nonostante l'ansia, andrà tutto bene" disse Fabrizio, più per tranquillizzare Ermal che perché ne fosse davvero convinto.

"Ma come ci riesci?" chiese Ermal.

"A fare che?"

"A farmi credere davvero che andrà tutto bene."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Non lo so, a volte non ci credo nemmeno io alle cose che dico. Però se tu ci credi, per me è sufficiente."

La mano di Ermal, che fino a quel momento era stata impegnata a scorrere tra i capelli di Fabrizio, si fermò sulla sua guancia. Improvvisamente, e senza un vero motivo, tutto sembrava stesse cambiando.

Era come se una bolla li stesse avvolgendo e all'interno di quella bolla non esistesse altro se non loro due. Non c'erano più le preoccupazioni per l'Eurovision, non c'era più l'ansia di Fabrizio per essersi innamorato di Ermal, non c'erano i mille pensieri che occupavano il cervello di Ermal ogni volta che era accanto a Fabrizio.

C'erano loro due e basta, sdraiati su un letto, occhi negli occhi, la mano di Ermal sulla guancia di Fabrizio e quella di Fabrizio che iniziava a sfiorare timidamente il fianco di Ermal.

Senza domandarsi se fosse giusto o sbagliato, senza pensare alle conseguenze, si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro fino a sentire i respiri mescolarsi. E quando finalmente le labbra si toccarono, tutte le ansie svanirono del tutto.

 

 

_Per tutte quelle volte che ho pensato: "Forse se non fossi un idiota scapperei da qui"_

_quando ho perso tempo, abbracci e treni,_

_quando speravo senza crederci._

 

 

Erano rimasti a baciarsi per così tanto tempo, che a un certo punto si erano addormentati.

Era semplicemente successo. C'era stato un bacio, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora. Prima frettolosi, umidi, passionali, poi sempre più lenti, fino a diventare un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra. Fino a quando entrambi erano crollati sotto il peso della stanchezza, con le labbra che quasi si toccavano ancora.

La mattina seguente, il primo ad aprire gli occhi fu Ermal.

La prima cosa che vide furono le palpebre chiuse di Fabrizio, le ciglia talmente lunghe che curvavano verso l'alto. Poi notò l'espressione rilassata, il respiro lento, e in un attimo i ricordi di quella notte lo travolsero.

Si era addormentato baciando Fabrizio.

Sembrava assurdo anche solo pensarlo. Ma la cosa più assurda era che gli era piaciuto e che avrebbe voluto rifarlo.

Si sentiva combattuto, come se si trovasse davanti a un bivio: da una parte l'istinto di scappare, di fare finta che non fosse successo nulla, di evitare che le cose tra loro si complicassero ulteriormente; dall'altra la voglia di restare, di non muoversi da lì, di continuare a guardare Fabrizio che dormiva magari anche per tutta la vita.

Se avesse riflettuto attentamente, probabilmente se ne sarebbe andato, evitando così ogni implicazione sentimentale tra loro, evitando di complicare un rapporto che era stato già abbastanza difficile fin dall'inizio.

Ma in quel momento, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto tempo avesse perso, a quante volte prima di quel momento avesse pensato a Fabrizio in termini più che amichevoli e avesse fatto finta di nulla, a quante volte si era ripetuto che sarebbe stato meglio fingere di non provare nulla, a quante volte era sgusciato via dai suoi abbracci troppo in fretta per evitare di perdere anche l'ultimo briciolo di dignità che gli era rimasto.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro e non riusciva ad alzarsi da quel letto, ad allontanarsi da lui.

Perché fino a quel momento, Ermal aveva sperato che tra loro potesse succedere qualcosa ma senza mai crederci davvero. Aveva sperato senza crederci nemmeno un po', al punto che nemmeno si era reso conto di averci sperato.

Quella consapevolezza era arrivata solo nell'istante in cui le loro labbra si erano sfiorate per la prima volta.

Sorrise al ricordo dei baci che si erano scambiati quella notte, mentre Fabrizio accanto a lui si stropicciava gli occhi con una mano e iniziava lentamente a riprendere contatto con la realtà.

"Buongiorno" disse Ermal.

"Mh, 'giorno" borbottò Fabrizio. Poi guardò Ermal e sorrise. "Allora non l'ho sognato. Hai davvero dormito qui."

"Eh no, non è un sogno. Se fosse un sogno, non dovremmo alzarci" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sbuffò, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Ermal. "Non ho voglia di alzarmi. Voglio stare qua con te."

Ermal lo strinse a sé sospirando. Capiva perfettamente come si sentisse Fabrizio.

Anche lui avrebbe voluto restare lì, senza dover pensare ad altro, senza sentire la necessità di andare a fare interviste o prove.

Ma non potevano farlo.

Era il giorno della finale e non c'era tempo per riposarsi.

E poi vista la situazione, sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi concentrarsi sull'Eurovision. Non potevano permettersi distrazioni proprio il giorno della finale e, se fossero rimasti in quel letto, le distrazioni ci sarebbero state senza dubbio.

"Ermal?" lo richiamò Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Il più giovane abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, invitandolo a continuare.

"Forse dovremmo parlare."

Sì, forse avrebbero dovuto.

Ciò che era successo tra loro, era stato qualcosa di inaspettato per entrambi, qualcosa che non poteva semplicemente essere accantonato come se non fosse mai successo.

D'altro canto, non era quello il momento più giusto per discutere dei loro sentimenti e dei motivi che li avevano portati a baciarsi su quel letto come due adolescenti.

"Dovremmo, ma non oggi" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio si sollevò mettendosi seduto al centro del letto e tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Ermal. "Non posso affrontare la giornata con questo peso."

Ed effettivamente, Ermal doveva ammettere che Fabrizio aveva le sue ragioni. Non potevano dare il meglio se non erano concentrati, e non chiarire ciò che era successo tra loro rischiava di togliere la concentrazione a entrambi.

Ermal si sedette di fronte a lui e lo attirò a sé, tenendogli una mano sulla nuca e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi gli sorrise e disse: "Per ora ti basta sapere che ho intenzione di farlo succedere ancora."

Fabrizio, in risposta, attirò nuovamente Ermal verso di sé e riprese a baciarlo.

Gli bastava. Anzi, era quello che voleva.

Niente etichette, niente obblighi, ma la libertà di poter baciare Ermal ogni volta che ne aveva voglia.

Forse non tutti i chiarimenti avevano bisogno di parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!
> 
> Spero che questo secondo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Come avrete notato, è un salto indietro nel tempo di circa un anno. Da questo capitolo fino a (credo) il penultimo, sarà un flashback continuo per far capire cos'è successo davvero tra Ermal e Fabrizio. 
> 
> Le parti in corsivo appartengono alla canzone "Ne riderai". 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo :)


	3. Capitolo Tre

 

 

 

 

 

_ Giugno 2018 _

 

 

_Col mare alla finestra, lo stomaco in tempesta_

_Ma tu non sai aspettare, no non stai a vedere_

_E corri finché non ti scoppiano le vene_

_E Roma è così grande vista dall'aereo_

_che tutto quel coraggio a volte viene meno._

 

 

Non c'era stato bisogno di altre parole.

Tornati in Italia, dopo l'Eurovision, le cose tra Ermal e Fabrizio erano semplicemente andate avanti come sempre, solo con qualche videochiamata in più, qualche cuore di troppo aggiunto alla fine di un messaggio, qualche _mi manchi_ scivolato dalle labbra al termine di una telefonata.

E i baci.

Di quelli ce n'erano stati tanti, in ogni occasione possibile. E quando le occasioni non c'erano, erano stati in grado di crearsele.

Prima Ermal si era fermato a Roma qualche giorno in più del previsto per girare il videoclip di _Dall'alba al tramonto_ , poi Fabrizio aveva colto l'occasione per portare Libero a vedere la Partita del Cuore e così vedere anche Ermal. E poi Fabrizio era stato ospite ad _Amici_ e Ermal aveva pensato bene di trascinarlo nel suo camerino alla fine della puntata e di andare a casa con lui poco dopo. E poi, qualche giorno dopo, avevano ottenuto le camere con il balcone comunicante - che ricordavano tanto i giorni trascorsi a Lisbona - mentre si trovavano a Verona per i WMA.

Non si erano dati etichette, prendendo le cose un po' come capitavano, senza porsi obblighi o limiti. E ad entrambi sembrava andare bene così.

Sembrava.

Ermal non poteva certamente dire di non essere felice del suo rapporto con Fabrizio, anzi. Ma non era mai stato bravo a gestire relazioni senza etichette, relazioni che non fossero serie.

Ovviamente non intendeva far sapere a tutti cosa ci fosse tra loro, ma voleva sentirsi libero di pensare a Fabrizio come _il suo fidanzato_ senza poi sentire l'assurdo bisogno di correggersi ogni volta.

Si era ripromesso di parlargliene, ma ogni volta finiva per parlare di tutt'altro ed evitare l'argomento, spaventato che affrontare quel discorso potesse rompere l'equilibrio che si era creato tra loro.

Alla fine, per costringersi a parlarne, aveva dovuto darsi un ultimatum: 16 giugno, il giorno in cui avrebbe visto Fabrizio in occasione del concerto allo Stadio Olimpico.

Si sarebbe fatto coraggio e, finalmente faccia a faccia, gli avrebbe detto quello che pensava.

O almeno, questi erano i suoi buoni propositi.

La realtà era un po' diversa e se ne stava rendendo conto proprio in quel momento, mentre sentiva una tempesta al posto dello stomaco e iniziava a scorgere Roma dal finestrino dell'aereo.

E il coraggio iniziava a scivolargli via dalle dita.

 

 

Fabrizio era un fascio di nervi, anche se cercava di non farlo notare.

Sorrideva a tutti, cercava di mostrarsi tranquillo, ma Ermal aveva capito che la tranquillità fosse la cosa più distante da ciò che stava provando in quel momento.

"Nervoso?" chiese Ermal, appena lui e Fabrizio rimasero soli.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No, sto bene."

Ermal si sedette accanto a lui sul divanetto del camerino e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo verso di sé.

"Non devi per forza dimostrare che niente può scalfirti, soprattutto non con me. Ogni tanto va bene mostrare qualche debolezza" disse Ermal. "E poi, questa non è nemmeno una debolezza. Cazzo, Bizio, stai per suonare all'Olimpico! È normale essere agitati. Ma so che andrà tutto bene."

"Questa volta sei tu che cerchi di tranquillizzare me."

"Ogni tanto è giusto scambiarsi i ruoli. Servono a questo gli..." iniziò a dire Ermal, bloccandosi appena prima di dire la parola _amici_.

Senza dubbio erano amici, quello non sarebbe mai cambiato. Ma per Ermal erano qualcosa di più, e sapeva che era così anche per Fabrizio.

Era stato Fabrizio a voler parlare di ciò che era successo tra loro a Lisbona, a voler chiarire. Ma era stato sempre Fabrizio a voler evitare di imporsi dei ruoli.

E così Ermal si trovava schiacciato tra l'amicizia e qualcosa di più, e nessuna delle due cose gli sembrava appropriata per descrivere ciò che c'era tra loro.

"Dopo il concerto dovremmo parlare di questa cosa" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non preoccupartene ora."

"Non sono preoccupato, ma credo dovremmo parlare comunque" disse Fabrizio.

"L'altra volta abbiamo parlato, ma non abbiamo risolto molto" replicò Ermal.

"Ah, no? Ora mi prendo la libertà di baciarti quando voglio! Direi che parlare è servito parecchio" scherzò Fabrizio, prima di avvicinarsi a Ermal e baciarlo.

Ermal rispose al bacio sorridendo sulle sue labbra, sentendo la tensione scivolare via.

Era incredibile come i baci di Fabrizio riuscissero a calmarlo e far andare via ogni pensiero. Non gli era mai successo con nessuno.

Solitamente tendeva a non mettere mai in pausa il cervello, ad avere sempre la mente affollata da pensieri e preoccupazioni, anche in momenti come quello. Ma con Fabrizio, era tutto diverso.

Fabrizio lo strappava dalla realtà, lo chiudeva in una bolla in cui non esisteva altro se non loro due ed Ermal amava il fatto che Fabrizio fosse in grado di dargli qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato con nessuno.

E forse era proprio quella la causa di ogni preoccupazione, il motivo che lo spingeva a trovare il coraggio di parlare con Fabrizio di ciò che c'era tra loro: il fatto che Ermal avesse iniziato ad amare ciò che riguarda Fabrizio.

Non era più un semplice apprezzare i suoi comportamenti, trovarsi in sintonia con i suoi modi di fare. Era amare - amare sul serio - ogni cosa che faceva parte di lui.

E faceva dannatamente paura rendersene conto, ma più di tutto faceva paura pensare a quali sarebbero state le conseguenze quando ne avrebbe parlato con Fabrizio. 

 

 

_tu che piangi senza fare rumore_

_con tutta una vita davanti,_

_e la mordi e la baci, e cadi e ti alzi,_

_e fidati, fidati, fidati, fidati amore_

_se non fa male non conta._

 

 

Cantare insieme a Fabrizio di fronte a tutte quelle persone, di fronte a ciò che si era costruito in tutti quegli anni, per Ermal era stata un'emozione che faceva fatica a descrivere a parole.

Si era sentito spaventato, nervoso, entusiasta e amato. Tutto insieme, in un groviglio di emozioni che gli avevano stretto lo stomaco per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto su quel palco.

E poi c'era stato il comportamento di Fabrizio nei suoi confronti.

Fabrizio che, anche in un giorno così importante, non smetteva di pensare a lui. Fabrizio che gli prendeva la mano e lo presentava ufficialmente ai suoi fan, rendendolo parte di qualcosa che per lui era vagamente simile a una famiglia. Fabrizio che lo definiva _fratello_ , facendolo sorridere perché anche se il loro rapporto non aveva nulla di fraterno, Ermal sentiva nei suoi confronti lo stesso senso di protezione che prima di quel momento aveva provato solo per la sua famiglia.

Al termine della loro esibizione, quando Ermal era tornato in camerino, aveva gli occhi lucidi ma nessuno aveva osato farglielo notare, forse comprendendo quanto fosse stato emozionante e allo stesso tempo difficile trovarsi su quel palco accanto a Fabrizio.

Quando uscì dal camerino - andando a posizionarsi accanto a Fiorella e Niccolò di lato al palco, per continuare a seguire il concerto - lo spettacolo stava per volgere al termine e Fabrizio si stava preparando a cantare l'ultimo brano.

Rimase a fissarlo incantato, mentre le note di _Pace_ si diffondevano nello stadio.

Era più bello del solito quella sera, Fabrizio.

La gioia che provava gli si leggeva in faccia ed era impossibile staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Ermal si sentì privilegiato alla sola idea di poterlo guardare mentre ciò che aveva sognato per una vita intera diventava realtà.

E quando qualche attimo dopo lo vide commuoversi mentre i suoi fan cantavano, piangere silenziosamente mentre davanti a sé aveva delle persone che pur non conoscendole erano tra le più importati della sua vita, Ermal non poté fare a meno di sentire quella commozione e quella gioia un po' anche sue.

Aveva sentito Fabrizio parlare del concerto all'Olimpico per mesi e lo aveva sempre fatto con così tanto entusiasmo da riuscire a contagiarlo, e in quel momento si sentiva estremamente fortunato per essere lì con lui a condividere quel momento.

Quasi inconsciamente si ritrovò ad ammettere che avrebbe voluto che fosse sempre così tra loro. Avrebbe voluto sempre essere partecipe dei suoi successi, avrebbe sempre voluto condividere con lui le cose importanti della loro vita.

Ma per poter arrivare a quel punto, doveva prima affrontare quella conversazione che non aveva il coraggio di iniziare, nonostante proprio Fabrizio poche ore prima gli avesse detto che era il caso di parlare.

Arrivato a quel punto, non c'era via di scampo.

Dovevano parlare di quella situazione e accettare tutte le conseguenze.

 

 

Dopo quella notte a Lisbona - la notte in cui era iniziato tutto - non avevano più dormito insieme. Anche nelle occasioni in cui Ermal aveva dormito a casa di Fabrizio o la notte in cui erano stati entrambi a Verona per i WMA, non avevano dormito nello stesso letto.

Avevano passato il tempo distesi l'uno accanto all'altro a parlare tutta la notte, a raccontarsi dettagli delle proprie vite che nessun altro sapeva, oppure semplicemente uno dei due era tornato nella propria stanza prima che la situazione si facesse troppo complicata.

Per questo quando Fabrizio aveva chiesto a Ermal di fermarsi da lui dopo il concerto, il più giovane aveva esitato.

Non perché non si sentisse pronto ad andare oltre - anzi, aveva fantasticato spesso su quel momento - ma perché era consapevole che prima di andare oltre avrebbero dovuto parlare di ciò che stava succedendo tra loro. E sapeva che accettare quell'invito avrebbe significato che prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Forse era proprio per quello che alla fine Ermal aveva accettato. Un po' come se fosse la spinta necessaria ad affrontare quel discorso che lo spaventava così tanto.

"Facciamo due chiacchiere?" chiese Fabrizio prendendo due birre dal frigorifero.

Erano entrati in casa pochi minuti prima ed Ermal non aveva smesso un attimo di guardarsi intorno, ricordando con il sorriso sulle labbra la prima volta che era stato a casa di Fabrizio per scrivere la loro canzone.

"Adesso? Non sei stanco?" chiese Ermal stupito, prendendo la bottiglia di vetro che Fabrizio gli stava porgendo.

"Sì, ma so già che non riuscirei a dormire se prima non chiarisco questa cosa. E nemmeno tu."

Ermal annuì. "Hai ragione. Dobbiamo parlare."

Fabrizio si sedette sul divano del soggiorno, invitando Ermal a sedersi al suo fianco, e disse: "Dai, inizia tu."

Ermal sospirò, poi si sedette sul divano mentre avvicinava la bottiglia alle labbra e beveva un lungo sorso di birra, quasi servisse a incoraggiarlo.

"Non mi sono mai trovato così in sintonia con qualcuno come con te. E credo sia per questo che all'inizio ho preso il nostro rapporto un po' alla leggera, accontentandomi di quello che avevano senza mai chiedere di più, senza mai domandarmi cosa sarebbe successo il giorno dopo o quando sarebbe stata la prossima volta in cui ci saremmo visti" iniziò Ermal.

"Ma...?" chiese Fabrizio, intuendo che dietro a tutto quel discorso ci fosse qualcos'altro.

"Ma credo che ormai non mi basti più" disse Ermal, evitando lo sguardo di Fabrizio. Era troppo preoccupato di cosa avrebbe potuto leggere nei suoi occhi.

Appoggiò la bottiglia di birra sul tavolino di fronte al divano e aggiunse: " È passato un mese da quando questa _cosa_ è iniziata e so benissimo che avevamo detto di non metterci limiti, di non darci delle etichette, però..."

"Però tu le etichette le vorresti" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e annuì. "Sì. Le vorrei."

"Va bene."

"Va bene?" chiese Ermal perplesso, aggrottando la fronte.

Fabrizio appoggiò la sua bottiglia accanto a quella di Ermal e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, spostandogli i ricci che gli coprivano la fronte. Lo guardò per qualche secondo sorridendo e inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, come se lo stesse studiando.

"L'ho sempre saputo che sarebbe andata così, che a un certo punto tu avresti avuto bisogno definire le cose. Ormai ti conosco, so che vuoi avere tutto sotto controllo, e il tipo di rapporto che abbiamo ora... beh, quello di certo non riesci a tenerlo sotto controllo. Ed è normale, non puoi tenere sotto controllo qualcosa se ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti. Però forse imporre dei limiti, delle regole, delle definizioni, ti può aiutare a pensare di avere sotto controllo quello che succede tra noi. Lo capisco" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal lo fissò con la bocca schiusa, incapace di dire qualsiasi parola. Fabrizio aveva capito cose che fino a quel momento non aveva realizzato del tutto nemmeno lui.

"Questa cosa tra noi è andata oltre ciò che pensavo, Ermal. Ero convinto che tu nemmeno mi vedessi in _quel_ modo, figurati se ho mai pensato che prima o poi mi avresti baciato. Quello che è successo a Lisbona era già oltre le mie aspettative, non pensavo ci sarebbe stato altro. Invece c'è stato e voglio che continui a esserci. Quindi se hai bisogno di dare una definizione a quello che c'è tra noi, a me va bene. Io voglio solo continuare a stare con te, in qualsiasi modo tu voglia" concluse Fabrizio, sotto lo sguardo sempre più stupito di Ermal.

Ermal si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Niente. Onestamente pensavo che mi avresti risposto che non ti interessava che le cose tra noi si facessero serie o qualcosa del genere."

"Ermal, per me le cose sono serie dalla prima volta che ci siamo baciati. Forse pure da prima."

Dopo aver sentito quella confessione, senza aspettare un minuto di più, Ermal attirò Fabrizio a sé e lo baciò.

Era un bacio diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento Fabrizio se ne rese conto subito.

Erano più decisi, più sicuri. Fino a quel momento, Fabrizio aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che Ermal si trattenesse con lui.

Per settimane si era ripetuto che sicuramente si stava sbagliando, che era solo un'impressione. E invece non si era sbagliato e lo stava notando solo in quel momento, mentre Ermal - ormai libero da ogni peso - si appoggiava completamente a lui, premendolo contro il divano.

"Andiamo in camera" mormorò Ermal, staccandosi leggermente dalle labbra di Fabrizio ma non troppo, al punto che il più grande sentiva chiaramente il suo respiro infrangersi sulla pelle.

Senza dire niente, si alzò dal divano trascinando con sé anche Ermal e percorse il soggiorno e il corridoio velocemente, fino a trovarsi di fronte alla porta della camera da letto.

Ermal non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di aprire la porta. Si appoggiò con il petto contro la sua schiena, lasciando una scia di baci dal collo fino al lobo dell'orecchio.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo chiaramente l'erezione di Ermal contro di lui ed entrò velocemente nella stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro un secondo più tardi.

Si spogliarono freneticamente, abbandonando i vestiti sul pavimento della stanza, scoppiando a ridere perché la cerniera dei jeans di Fabrizio si era incastrata, sentendosi leggeri e liberi da ogni peso.

"Ricordami di non mettere più quei jeans quando siamo insieme. Non ho intenzione di perdere tutto questo tempo a spogliarmi la prossima volta" disse Fabrizio, dopo essere finalmente riuscito a sfilarsi i pantaloni.

"La prossima volta potresti farti trovare già nudo. Sicuramente apprezzerei" disse Ermal, prima di attirare nuovamente Fabrizio a sé e coinvolgerlo nell’ennesimo bacio.

Fabrizio lo spinse verso il letto, facendolo cadere sul materasso e sdraiandosi su di lui un attimo dopo.

Entrambi indossavano ancora i boxer, ma Ermal non riuscì comunque a trattenere un gemito sentendo la propria erezione strusciare contro quella di Fabrizio, seppur ancora coperte dalla stoffa.

Rotolò su un fianco invertendo le posizioni e facendo finire Fabrizio sotto di sé, poi si chinò su di lui baciandogli il collo e poi il petto, scendendo sempre più in basso e lasciando una scia umida al passaggio delle sue labbra.

Arrivato al bordo dei boxer, lanciò un'occhiata a Fabrizio - giusto per assicurarsi che fosse tutto ok, che potesse proseguire - e rimase a fissare i suoi occhi lucidi e il labbro inferiore pizzicato tra le labbra mentre glieli sfilava lentamente.

Fabrizio non smise di guardarlo nemmeno per un attimo, nemmeno quando Ermal prese in bocca la sua erezione e ciò che provava sembrava essere troppo per riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti. Si sforzò comunque di guardarlo, di non perdersi nemmeno un secondo di quel momento.

Solo quando sentì di essere ormai quasi al limite, si permise di chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e di godersi la sensazione della bocca di Ermal su di sé, prima di supplicarlo di smettere.

"Tutto ok?" chiese Ermal preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno. Poi indicò il comodino alla sua sinistra e disse: "Preservativi e lubrificante sono nel cassetto."

Ermal si sporse verso il comodino e afferrò un preservativo e la boccetta del lubrificante.

Le mani gli tremavano - anche se era intenzionato a non farlo notare a Fabrizio - e si sentiva terribilmente nervoso. Non solo perché quella era la prima volta che faceva sesso con un uomo, ma soprattutto perché quell'uomo era Fabrizio.

Ormai era consapevole di provare per lui qualcosa di forte, di essere ormai pericolosamente vicino ad amarlo, e voleva che fosse tutto perfetto. Voleva farlo stare bene ed era terrorizzato all'idea di commettere errori.

"Ehi, va tutto bene" disse Fabrizio a un certo punto, prendendogli la mano.

Ermal sospirò. Aveva cercato di evitarlo, ma Fabrizio si era comunque accorto di tutto.

"Sono un po' nervoso."

"Non dobbiamo farlo per forza" disse Fabrizio cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Ma no, voglio farlo. Solo che ho paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato."

"Per adesso è andato tutto bene, no? Quindi non farti problemi" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

Ermal sorrise a sua volta, sentendosi più tranquillo.

Si versò un po' di lubrificante sulle dita e poi iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l'apertura del compagno.

Fabrizio fece una smorfia infastidita appena sentì un dito scivolare dentro di sé, ma quando pochi attimi dopo Ermal sfiorò la sua prostata non poté fare a meno di gemere.

Ermal lo preparò lentamente e con attenzione, temendo che non sarebbe comunque stato sufficiente ad accogliere la sua erezione, fino a quando Fabrizio gli bloccò il polso e lo supplicò di andare oltre.

Afferrò il preservativo che poco prima Ermal aveva abbandonato sul letto, lo scartò e lo srotolò sulla lunghezza di Ermal, strappandogli qualche gemito mentre le sue mani indugiavano sulla sua erezione più del dovuto.

Ermal non si era mai sentito così vicino all'orgasmo nonostante non fosse successo praticamente ancora nulla e temeva che l'amplesso sarebbe durato vergognosamente poco, ma a quel punto non sembrava nemmeno più essere una cosa importante.

Voleva solo sentire Fabrizio stringersi attorno a sé, le loro pelli a contatto e i suoi sospiri nelle orecchie.

Si posizionò tra le sue gambe, avvicinando la sua erezione all'apertura del compagno e poi entrò in lui lentamente.

Lasciò che Fabrizio si abituasse all'intrusione e quando finalmente lo sentì sollevare il bacino verso di lui, iniziò a muoversi.

Fabrizio reclinò la testa, affondandola maggiormente nel cuscino, e chiuse gli occhi mentre sentiva Ermal spingersi in lui sempre più velocemente.

Erano entrambi vicini all'orgasmo, cosa che li imbarazzava e li rendeva orgogliosi allo stesso tempo - erano convinti che non fosse il massimo venire dopo appena qualche minuto, ma erano anche felici di avere quell'effetto l'uno sull'altro - e avrebbero potuto giurare di non aver mai avuto un rapporto più soddisfacente di quello.

E non era solo per il sesso.

C'era molto di più ed entrambi ne erano consapevoli, anche se forse non erano ancora pronti ad ammetterlo.

Fabrizio fece scivolare una mano tra loro massaggiando la propria erezione, mentre Ermal continuava ad affondare dentro di lui.

Qualche minuto dopo, Ermal sentì i muscoli di Fabrizio contrarsi attorno a lui e lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre veniva copiosamente nella sua mano e sul suo petto.

Quella visione e un'ultima spinta furono tutti ciò di cui ebbe bisogno per raggiungere l'apice.

Ormai esausto, Ermal si sdraiò accanto a Fabrizio senza avere nemmeno la forza di raggiungere il bagno e darsi una ripulita.

Fabrizio, accanto a lui, non sembrava messo tanto meglio. Se ne stava sdraiato con gli occhi chiusi e il fiato corto, senza avere la forza di fare nulla.

Ermal sorrise. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio più bello di quanto lo era in quel momento: con i capelli arruffati, la fronte sudata e le guance arrossate.

"Quindi?" mormorò Fabrizio un attimo dopo, mentre teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

"Cosa?" chiese Ermal.

"Abbiamo detto che vogliamo metterci un'etichetta, quindi cosa siamo?"

"Mi capita spesso di pensare a te come il mio _fidanzato_. È troppo?" chiese Ermal titubante.

Fabrizio sorrise. "No, è perfetto."

Sapevano entrambi che rendere la loro relazione così seria, probabilmente li avrebbe fatto soffrire. È sempre così: più un rapporto è serio, più si rischia di stare male quando qualcosa va storto.

Ma è proprio quello che spesso fa capire l'importanza di una relazione.

E loro lo avrebbero capito prima di quanto avrebbero mai immaginato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su questo capitolo in realtà non credo ci sia molto da dire.
> 
> Le cose stanno diventando sempre più serie e pare che ad entrambi per ora vada bene. Per ora.
> 
> Le frasi in corsivo come sempre sono prese in prestito da una canzone. In questo caso si tratta di "Bellezza collaterale".


	4. Capitolo Quattro

 

 

 

 

 

_ Agosto 2018 _

 

 

_Mi scorderò gli anniversari e mi dirai: "Non chiami mai."_

_Io non ti faccio mille promesse ma ti dico sempre la verità._

_Sei bella davvero, più per i difetti che i pregi che hai._

_Sei bella davvero, come Vasco che canta alla Rai,_

_come il muro a Berlino che cade,_

_quando balli No Woman No Cry._

_Sei bella davvero, sei bella davvero._

 

 

"Ma ci pensi che è già passato quasi un anno?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo dalla bottiglia di vino che stava aprendo e disse: "Di che parli?"

"Seriamente? Non te lo ricordi?" chiese Ermal.

"Che dovrei ricordare?"

Ermal sbuffò mentre prendeva due bicchieri e li passava a Fabrizio. "Era fine agosto quando abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme alla canzone. Quasi un anno fa."

"Cazzo, non posso credere di averlo dimenticato" disse Fabrizio riempiendo i bicchieri e passandone uno a Ermal. "Posso farmi perdonare?"

Ermal sorrise prima di bere un sorso di vino, poi rispose: "Magari più tardi."

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Ermal.

Era innamorato perso di lui, ormai non poteva più negarlo.

Non che lo avesse mai fatto in realtà, non con sé stesso almeno.

Aveva sempre ammesso di provare qualcosa di forte per Ermal, non aveva mai finto il contrario. Però non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce.

In quel momento, invece, sentiva che le parole stavano lottando per uscire e temeva che se avesse aperto la bocca quel _ti amo_ che si teneva dentro sarebbe uscito prima che potesse fermarlo.

E non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene, ma non era certo che Ermal fosse pronto a quel passo.

Nelle settimane precedenti erano stati entrambi molto impegnati con i rispettivi tour. Si erano visti raramente, e in quelle poche occasioni avevano passato il tempo a ridere, fare l'amore o semplicemente guardarsi, senza pensare a nient'altro. Sentimenti compresi.

Insomma, le cose andavano bene ma da quella sera in cui avevano deciso di essere ufficialmente una coppia, nessuno dei due aveva più parlato di sentimenti e Fabrizio aveva la costante paura di dire qualcosa di troppo grande, qualcosa che avrebbe complicato il loro rapporto.

Eppure, pur non parlando di sentimenti, era palese cosa provasse per Ermal.

Lo si vedeva in ogni gesto, anche in quel banale invito a casa sua che gli aveva rivolto qualche giorno prima con la scusa di fargli sentire un nuovo pezzo.

Lui non faceva mai sentire i suoi pezzi appena conclusi. Li faceva ascoltare a parenti e amici solo dopo essere convinto di ciò che aveva composto.

Non aveva mai cercato consigli appena abbozzava un testo o una melodia, non era mai corso dalla fidanzata di turno per farle sentire la sua ultima creazione.

Con Ermal, invece, lo stava facendo.

Sentiva il bisogno dei suoi consigli, del suo giudizio non solo professionale ma soprattutto personale.

Quindi per quanto cercasse di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, in realtà erano ben visibili a tutti. Compreso Ermal.

Ermal infatti aveva iniziato a fremere fin da quella sera di giugno in cui, mentre entrambi erano ospiti ad un evento ad Assisi, Fabrizio aveva detto che stava scrivendo un nuovo album e che avrebbe voluto che fosse proprio lui il primo a sentirlo.

Sapeva che non era il comportamento tipico di Fabrizio, sapeva che era il segnale che ciò che c'era tra loro era qualcosa di estremamente forte.

Qualcosa che lui ovviamente ricambiava.

Però Ermal non aveva detto nulla, un po' per paura di aver frainteso e un po' perché sperava che Fabrizio avrebbe fatto il primo passo.

Così si era limitato ad accettare il suo invito e ad andare a casa sua - nella sua nuova casa che aveva ironicamente soprannominato _bunker_ \- per ascoltare i nuovi pezzi di cui Fabrizio gli aveva parlato.

Avevano cenato, Fabrizio gli aveva fatto ascoltare un paio di canzoni e ne avevano discusso insieme.

E poi erano tornati in cucina ad aprire l'ennesima bottiglia di vino di quella sera.

"Sono contento che tu mi abbia invitato questa sera" disse Ermal, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo.

"E io sono contento che tu abbia accettato l'invito. Ci tenevo davvero alla tua opinione su quei pezzi" rispose Fabrizio. Poi afferrò il bicchiere di Ermal e lo mise nel lavandino insieme al suo.

"Perché?"

Fabrizio lo guardò confuso. "In che senso?"

"Perché volevi la mia opinione? Non sei il tipo che dà peso alle opinioni degli altri."

"Alla tua sì, però" rispose Fabrizio con una sincerità e una naturalezza disarmanti.

Ermal sorrise lusingato.

Quanto doveva fidarsi Fabrizio di lui per renderlo partecipe di ciò che stava componendo?

Tanto, forse più di quanto Ermal si fosse mai fidato di qualcuno.

Però di Fabrizio sapeva di fidarsi, anche se non glielo aveva mai detto.

E non solo si fidava, ma lo amava come aveva amato poche persone in vita sua. Forse solo la sua famiglia, perché ciò che provava per Fabrizio era più grande di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato per Silvia. Ed era certo di aver amato Silvia con ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Avrebbe semplicemente voluto spiegargli quanto avesse cambiato in meglio la sua vita e quanto fosse così disperatamente innamorato di lui, ma qualcosa continuava a bloccarlo.

Quindi lasciò semplicemente che i fatti parlassero al suo posto.

Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò con calma, prendendosi il tempo di assaporare le sue labbra come se fosse la prima volta.

"Fai l'amore con me" sussurrò un attimo dopo, allontanandosi appena.

"Credevo che fosse scontato che la serata sarebbe finita così" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse la testa. "Intendevo dire che questa volta, vorrei che fossi tu a..."

Lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso, cercando di non imbarazzarsi troppo - senza successo - al solo pensiero di ciò che stava effettivamente chiedendo a Fabrizio.

Ma nonostante l'imbarazzo, voleva farlo davvero.

Fabrizio si era fidato di lui ciecamente. Era arrivato il momento di ricambiare il favore.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio con un filo di voce.

Era un passo importante e non poteva che sentirsi felice che Ermal si fidasse di lui fino a quel punto, ma tutto ciò che voleva era che lui stesse bene, che fosse felice e non poteva evitare di preoccuparsi per lui.

Ermal annuì. "Sono sicuro. Voglio farlo."

Fabrizio lo baciò spingendolo fuori dalla cucina, sperando di riuscire a raggiungere la camera da letto prima che la necessità di fare l'amore fosse troppo forte.

Le parole di Ermal, per quanto dette con un tono dolce e tranquillo, lo avevano eccitato al punto che se fosse dipeso da lui lo avrebbe preso lì, contro la parete o sul ripiano della cucina.

Ma Ermal si meritava di più, almeno per quella volta.

Raggiunsero la camera da letto a fatica, senza smettere di baciarsi nemmeno per un attimo e abbandonando parte dei vestiti lungo il corridoio.

Arrivati nella stanza, ormai entrambi erano stati privati della maglietta e si erano sfilati le scarpe in un punto imprecisato della casa.

"Sei davvero sicuro?" mormorò Fabrizio, staccandosi per un attimo dalle labbra di Ermal.

"Se me lo chiedi ancora una volta, me ne vado" rispose Ermal.

"No, no, non puoi lasciarmi così" disse Fabrizio, afferrando la mano di Ermal e portandosela sul cavallo dei pantaloni.

"Allora smettila di parlare" replicò Ermal, spostando leggermente la mano solo per infilarla oltre il bordo dei pantaloni.

Fabrizio sospirò sentendo le dita di Ermal stuzzicarlo attraverso la stoffa dei boxer e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, troppo sopraffatto da ciò che stava accadendo - e soprattutto da ciò che sarebbe successo poco dopo - per continuare a tenere lo sguardo puntato su di lui.

Con un solo movimento, Ermal lo privò dei pantaloni e dei boxer, lasciandolo finalmente nudo di fronte a lui. Riprese a massaggiare la sua erezione con calma, mentre Fabrizio gemeva oscenamente sentendo le dita del compagno a contatto con la sua pelle.

Ermal continuò a masturbarlo lentamente, senza accelerare il ritmo nonostante le suppliche di Fabrizio, mentre con l'altra mano aveva iniziato a toccare distrattamente la propria erezione attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni che ancora indossava.

Si bloccò qualche attimo dopo trattenendo un gemito, rendendosi conto che se avesse continuato di quel passo nessuno dei due sarebbe durato ancora per molto.

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. Era tentato di chiedergli nuovamente se fosse sicuro di ciò che stava per fare, ma si trattenne.

Il fatto era che sapeva quanto fosse difficile per Ermal fidarsi di qualcuno e non riusciva a credere che si stesse concedendo a lui - dimostrandogli di fidarsi completamente - con così tanta facilità.

"Fabrizio, non ti azzardare" disse semplicemente Ermal notando il suo sguardo.

"Non ho detto niente!" si difese il più grande.

"Sarà meglio" rispose Ermal sorridendo. Poi si allontanò leggermente da lui e si sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer, abbandonandoli scompostamente sul pavimento, accanto ai vestiti di Fabrizio.

"Cazzo, quanto sei bello" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio facendo arrossire Ermal, che non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi a quei complimenti spontanei che il compagno gli rivolgeva ormai sempre più spesso.

Non si era mai visto particolarmente bello o interessante e, anche nei periodi in cui aveva avuto una fidanzata che gli ripeteva continuamente quanto fosse speciale, aveva faticato a crederci.

Ma con Fabrizio era diverso.

Lo imbarazzava ancora sentirsi dire quanto fosse bello, ma iniziava a crederci. Se era Fabrizio a dirlo, ci credeva davvero.

Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò - forse più per nascondere l'imbarazzo che per altro - e poi lo trascinò con sé sull'enorme letto matrimoniale.

Continuando a baciarlo, Fabrizio insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi toccando l'imponente erezione del compagno. Lo sentì gemere nella sua bocca e spingersi ulteriormente verso la sua mano in cerca di sollievo.

"Bizio, ti prego..." mormorò Ermal interrompendo il bacio.

Lo sguardo era languido e supplichevole e Fabrizio, per quanto volesse continuare a giocare con lui, non poteva negargli ciò che in realtà entrambi volevano.

Si sporse verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante e i preservativi, e solo in quell'istante si rese conto di non averne più nemmeno uno.

Si era ripromesso di andarli a comprare la settimana precedente, quando durante il trasloco si era reso conto di averli finiti, ma alla fine non l'aveva fatto.

"Merda!"

"Che c'è?" chiese Ermal preoccupato.

"Non ho i preservativi. Tu ne hai?"

Ermal scosse la testa, poi abbassò lo sguardo mordendosi il labbro imbarazzato.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio notando l'espressione del compagno, il quale sembrava stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

"Sì, tutto bene. Cioè, stavo pensando una cosa ma forse è una cazzata, lascia stare..."

"No, dai, dimmi" lo incoraggiò Fabrizio con un sorriso.

Ermal sospirò. "Pensavo che, se ti va, lo possiamo anche fare senza."

Fabrizio sentì il respirò bloccarsi all'istante. Non poteva credere a ciò che Ermal aveva appena detto.

Non solo aveva scelto di donarsi a lui completamente, mostrandogli una fiducia totale, ma ora gli stava anche dicendo che si fidava di lui al punto da essere pronto a fare l'amore senza nessuna barriera tra loro.

"Se non ti va, lo capisco. E non è un problema! Possiamo fermarci, non ti preoccupare" disse Ermal, temendo che la causa del silenzio di Fabrizio fosse che non sapeva come rifiutare la sua proposta.

"Non è quello, Ermal. Il fatto è che questa è una cosa importante, voglio che tu sia sicuro. Non voglio che tu lo faccia solo perché in questo momento hai voglia di fare l'amore e ti sembra l'unica soluzione" disse Fabrizio cercando di essere ragionevole. Cosa non semplice per lui, visto che non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato stare dentro Ermal senza niente che li dividesse.

"Io sono sicuro. Non devi preoccuparti per me" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Allora va bene" disse Fabrizio, prima di abbassarsi su di lui e stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi prese la boccetta di lubrificante e se ne versò un po' sulle dita.

Ermal non si perse nemmeno un movimento, mentre continuava a pensare a come si sarebbe sentito da lì a poco.

Sapeva che avrebbe provato dolore e fastidio, almeno all'inizio. Ma ogni volta che avevano fatto l'amore, aveva visto sul volto di Fabrizio un'espressione appagata che lui era convinto di aver avuto poche volte nella sua vita - forse mai - e non vedeva l'ora di capire come si sentisse il suo compagno tutte le volte che era lui a prenderlo, a spingersi dentro di lui, a prendersi cura di lui.

Fabrizio avvicinò le dita alla sua apertura, massaggiandola lentamente e poi facendoci scivolare dentro un dito. Fece per allontanarsi appena vide l'espressione infastidita di Ermal, ma il più giovane lo bloccò tenendogli fermo il polso.

Quando qualche attimo dopo Fabrizio vide il volto di Ermal rilassarsi, aggiunse un dito e iniziò lentamente a prepararlo, assicurandosi di accarezzare la prostata del compagno ogni volta che sembrava infastidito dall'intrusione.

"Fabrì..." lo richiamò Ermal dopo qualche minuto. "Ti prego, voglio te."

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Anche lui lo voleva, anche lui non vedeva l'ora di fare l'amore con lui.

Cosparse abbondantemente la propria erezione di lubrificante, e poi si spinse lentamente dentro Ermal.

Il più giovane chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro cercando di non pensare al dolore che stava provando. Era preparato, sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma sentirlo davvero era tutt'altra storia.

"Scusami, piccolè. Tra poco passa, giuro" sussurrò Fabrizio, mentre cercava di non muoversi per dare il tempo ad Ermal di abituarsi.

Ermal annuì e attese qualche attimo.

Era frustrante. L'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era che Fabrizio si muovesse, che facesse l'amore con lui, e allo stesso tempo voleva che stesse immobile perché sentiva ancora troppo dolore.

Fabrizio intanto non aveva smesso nemmeno per un secondo di sussurrargli parole rassicuranti all'orecchio e di baciargli il collo, un po' per distrarlo dal dolore e un po' per distrarre sé stesso dalla sensazione di calore che avvolgeva la sua erezione.

Qualche attimo dopo, Ermal iniziò a sentire il dolore trasformarsi in semplice fastidio e poi svanire lentamente.

Sospirò sollevato, mentre allacciava le gambe attorno al bacino di Fabrizio e lo invitava a muoversi.

"Se ti faccio male, mi fermo" disse Fabrizio iniziando a muoversi lentamente, anche se a quel punto - sentendo Ermal così stretto attorno a sé - non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi.

"Non ti preoccupare" rispose Ermal. Teneva le mani strette attorno alle braccia tese di Fabrizio, come se gli servisse un appiglio per non sprofondare totalmente in quel mare di emozioni che stava provando.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi mentre si spingeva dentro Ermal, sempre più a fondo, con maggiore intensità, e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando si accorse che il più giovane aveva iniziato ad andare incontro alle sue spinte, chiedendo inconsciamente di più.

Accelerò il ritmo, colpendo a ripetizione la prostata di Ermal e facendolo gemere.

Dopo l'ennesima spinta - e la consapevolezza di essere ormai prossimo all'orgasmo - Ermal prese in mano la propria erezione iniziando a masturbarsi al ritmo delle spinte del compagno, ma Fabrizio - che si era prefissato il compito di prendersi cura di lui - gli spostò bruscamente la mano sostituendola con la sua.

Ermal lo lasciò fare, liberandosi finalmente in quello che era senza dubbio l'orgasmo più violento che avesse mai avuto.

Fabrizio lo seguì un attimo dopo riversandosi dentro di lui.

Quando finalmente Ermal riuscì a riacquistare fiato, sembravano passate ore.

Non riusciva a credere a ciò che era appena successo.

Non solo per ciò che riguardava il sesso e ciò che aveva provato, ma anche per ciò che lo aveva portato fino a quel punto.

La sua decisione di volersi donare completamente a Fabrizio, aveva colto di sorpresa persino lui eppure sembrava allo stesso tempo la cosa più naturale e razionale che gli fosse mai venuta in mente.

"Stai bene?" chiese Fabrizio sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Ermal annuì. "Mai stato meglio."

"Sicuro?"

"Sicuro" confermò Ermal voltandosi verso di lui. "Posso dirti una cosa? Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a rispondermi, solo che ho bisogno di dirlo."

Fabrizio annuì curioso. "Certo, dimmi."

"Ti amo, Bizio. Ti amo da un sacco di tempo e non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo, ma è così."

Era la verità.

Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo prima di quel momento, ma mentre se ne stava sdraiato accanto a lui, dopo avergli donato anche l'ultimo pezzo di sé stesso, gli sembrava inevitabile confessarglielo.

"Non è vero che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dirmelo" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal aggrottò la fronte senza capire cosa intendesse. Eppure lui era certo di non averglielo mai detto prima.

"Non l'hai detto a parole, ma me l'hai dimostrato tante volte. Anche oggi" aggiunse Fabrizio un attimo dopo.

Ermal arrossì leggermente.

Non ci aveva mai pensato, in realtà. Però in fondo, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Ogni gesto che aveva fatto nei suoi confronti, era stato dettato dall'amore che provava per lui.

"È che dirlo a parole lo fa sembrare più reale" rispose Ermal.

"Non abbiamo mai avuto bisogno di parole."

"Sai come la penso: è bello volersi bene e ogni tanto dirselo" disse Ermal, anche se condivideva ciò che aveva detto Fabrizio.

Non c'era mai stato bisogno di troppe parole tra loro. Erano sempre riusciti a capirsi anche solo con uno sguardo.

Però non era nemmeno tanto male dire chiaramente certe cose.

"Hai ragione" disse Fabrizio passandogli una mano tra i capelli. "Ti amo anch'io, Ermal."

"Davvero?" chiese Ermal quasi incredulo, come se non gli sembrasse possibile che Fabrizio fosse innamorato di lui.

"Sì. E la cosa assurda è che ti amo più per i tuoi difetti che per il resto" rispose Fabrizio lasciandosi scappare una risata.

"Seriamente?" chiese Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio annuì. "Ad esempio ho sempre trovato adorabile il tuo essere così permaloso, il fatto che te la prendi per tutto. È divertente farti arrabbiare e poi fare pace. E poi mi piace quando dormiamo insieme e mi rubi le coperte, perché se mi sveglio in piena notte senza coperta può significare solo che tu sei accanto a me. Mi piace anche quando mi dici che mi vesto di merda, anche se spesso finiamo per litigare. Ma va bene, perché altrimenti sarebbe una noia mortale stare con qualcuno che è sempre d'accordo con me su tutto."

Ermal sorrise intenerito da quella confessione.

Nessuno prima di quel momento gli aveva detto di amare i suoi difetti. Anzi, gli stessi difetti che Fabrizio diceva di amare, erano stati la causa della fine delle sue precedenti relazioni. Anche con Silvia, che all’inizio aveva accettato ogni suo difetto solo per poi arrivare a non sopportarli più qualche anno più tardi.

"Ora dici così. Prima o poi ti stancherai dei miei difetti."

"Non credo. Ne hai talmente tanti che ci vorrà un secolo prima di riuscire a stancarmi di tutti!"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere.

Non si era mai sentito così bene come in quel momento, sdraiato su un letto dopo aver fatto l'amore, a ridere dei propri difetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo di non aver molto da dire su questo capitolo. Si spiega da solo.
> 
> Diciamo solo che la canzone che ho citato all'inizio ("Davvero") mi ha aiutata un po' a esprimere questa cosa che avevo in mente, e cioè quanto sia importante amare qualcuno anche e forse soprattutto per i suoi difetti.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)


	5. Capitolo Cinque

 

 

 

 

 

_ Settembre 2018 _

 

 

_C'è differenza tra ciò che avresti potuto essere e chi davvero sei,_

_come tra onesto e sincero._

_Io non so fermarmi, giuro, neanche quando poi lo vorrei_

_o scordarmi chi ero._

_Ho messo in conto che potrei anche perdere te,_

_ricominciare solo da zero._

_Ma quel che non mi uccide resta sulla pelle,_

_lo chiamo affetto placebo._

 

 

C'era qualcosa di estremamente rilassante nel guardare Ermal, soprattutto quella sera.

A Fabrizio era sempre piaciuto perdersi a fissarlo. Lo avrebbe fatto per ore.

Amava fissare le sue dita affusolate che tenevano la sigaretta, le guance che si incavavano aspirando il fumo. Amava fissare le rughe che gli si formavano sulla fronte quando era perplesso o il sorriso che gli disegnava le labbra quando era felice.

Gli piaceva guardarlo quando si passava le dita tra i capelli e quando socchiudeva gli occhi perché c'era troppo sole.

Insomma, non c'era cosa di Ermal che Fabrizio non amasse e soprattutto che non gli piacesse fissare.

E quella notte, mentre il cielo era ancora scuro ed Ermal era appoggiato alla ringhiera del balcone della loro camera d'albergo, Fabrizio era convinto di non averlo mai amato così tanto come in quel momento.

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Fabrizio non sapeva nemmeno dire cosa, in realtà. Era solo una sensazione che si portava dietro da tutto il giorno e che non era riuscito a scacciare via.

Si alzò dal letto su cui avevano fatto l'amore poco prima e lo raggiunse, circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

"Come mai non dormi?" chiese.

"Non volevo sprecare tempo. Ci vediamo così poco che mi sembra stupido dormire quando siamo insieme" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio non rispose.

Era d'accordo con Ermal. Sembrava stupido passare il tempo a dormire quando avevano così poche occasioni per stare insieme.

Affondò il viso nel suo collo, respirando il suo profumo, e poi disse: "Va bene, allora che vuoi fare?"

Ermal ci pensò per un attimo, poi si girò tra le braccia di Fabrizio e lo guardò. "Ti va di fare un giro?"

"Adesso?"

"E quando, altrimenti? Non possiamo andarcene in giro per Trento in pieno giorno, come se fossimo una coppia normale" disse Ermal con una leggera nota di amarezza nella voce.

Già, non potevano. Non avrebbero mai potuto probabilmente.

Non sarebbero mai stati una coppia normale, una di quelle coppie che passeggia mano nella mano o che si scambia un bacio prima di salire in macchina.

E di certo non potevano essere il tipo di coppia che passeggiava per Trento, soprattutto quando la città era piena di loro fan che la sera precedente avevano partecipato al concerto di Emergency solo per loro.

"Dai, Bizio. Tra poco farà giorno. Voglio solo passeggiare con il mio fidanzato mentre guardo l'alba" disse Ermal qualche attimo dopo.

Di fronte a quel sorriso e a quello sguardo supplichevole, Fabrizio non poté dire di no.

 

 

Trento alle prime luci dell'alba era estremamente tranquilla.

Tutto l'opposto di ciò che era stata appena qualche ora prima, mentre Ermal e Fabrizio erano su un palco a cantare la loro canzone.

Era piacevole camminare insieme, senza doversi preoccupare di essere visti.

Arrivati alla piazza - in cui era ancora presente il palco su cui avevano cantato - Ermal si fermò.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Fabrizio.

Il più giovane annuì, tenendo lo sguardo rivolto verso il palco.

"Ci pensi a quante cose sono cambiate in un anno?" disse qualche attimo dopo.

In realtà, era una cosa che diceva spesso. Proprio non riusciva ad abituarsi all'idea che solo un anno prima, Fabrizio fosse semplicemente un collega con cui aveva deciso di scrivere una canzone.

In un anno, era diventato prima un amico e poi molto di più. Ed era successo tutto così in fretta che quasi non se n'era reso conto.

"Cambieresti qualcosa di quello che è successo quest'anno?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal si voltò verso di lui. "No, niente. Perché? Tu sì?"

"No, non cambierei niente nemmeno io" rispose Fabrizio, anche se in realtà non era del tutto vero.

Nelle ultime settimane - precisamente da quando Ermal gli aveva detto di amarlo - Fabrizio aveva pensato parecchio alla loro relazione.

All'inizio era stato un pensiero sfuggente, qualcosa che gli attraversava la mente un attimo prima di addormentarsi. Poi era diventato un pensiero sempre più costante, fino a diventare un chiodo fisso.

E dopo un po', Fabrizio era giunto alla bruciante conclusione che se solo avesse potuto, se solo avesse avuto potere decisionale sui propri sentimenti, non si sarebbe mai innamorato di Ermal.

Quella relazione stava tenendo entrambi in catene, e non era per quelle etichette e quelle definizioni che Ermal aveva voluto e che avevano deciso di comune accordo di porsi. Non era quello il problema.

Il problema era vivere una relazione senza viverla davvero, sempre con l'ansia di essere scoperti, con la paura che qualcuno potesse capire ciò che c'era davvero tra loro.

Era una relazione in cui mancavano le cose fondamentali, come le passeggiate in centro la domenica pomeriggio, le cene romantiche al ristorante, le gite al mare, le dita che si sfiorano e poi si intrecciano mentre si sta seduti uno accanto all'altro su una panchina in mezzo al parco.

Tutte quelle cose, tra loro non c'erano e non ci sarebbero mai state. E Fabrizio non era certo di poterlo accettare.

O meglio, Fabrizio avrebbe anche potuto accettarlo, ma voleva che Ermal vivesse una relazione completa, con tutto ciò che una vera relazione ha da offrire. E invece lui poteva offrigli solo una relazione a metà, in cui il massimo che potevano permettersi era passeggiare all'alba nella speranza di non essere visti.

Non aveva idea di come comportarsi, di come gestire quella situazione.

Una parte di lui, quella più egoista, gli diceva di fare finta di niente, di continuare a viversi quella storia senza pensarci, di accettare ciò che potevano avere e di non pretendere altro.

Ma poi c'era un'altra parte, quella che voleva la felicità di Ermal prima di ogni cosa. Quella era la parte che continuava a dirgli che Ermal non si meritava di avere una relazione del genere, che Ermal meritava una relazione da poter vivere alla luce del sole, un tipo di relazione che lui non avrebbe mai potuto dargli.

Fabrizio così continuava a rimanere combattuto tra due parti di sé profondamente in contrasto l'una con l'altra, come se vivesse perennemente con un angioletto e un diavoletto sulla spalla che gli sussurravano cosa fare fino a farlo impazzire.

"Torniamo in albergo?" chiese Ermal qualche attimo dopo, riportandolo alla realtà.

Fabrizio annuì e lo seguì per le vie di Trento, ripercorrendo la strada che avevano fatto poco prima.

Sentì le dita di Ermal sfiorare timidamente le sue, come per prendergli la mano, ma poi allontanarsi di colpo sentendo dei passi dietro di loro.

Fabrizio si voltò per un attimo e notò un uomo che camminava a pochi passi da loro. Stava fissando lo schermo del cellulare mentre camminava velocemente, probabilmente per raggiungere il luogo di lavoro, e non aveva prestato la minima attenzione a loro due.

Eppure entrambi si erano irrigiditi sentendo quei passi. Ermal si era allontanato.

Non era quella la normalità di una coppia, Fabrizio se ne rendeva conto sempre di più.

E si rendeva conto che le cose non sarebbero mai migliorate.

 

 

 

 

_ Ottobre 2018 _

 

 

Settembre era passato in fretta.

Con le ultime date dei tour, Ermal e Fabrizio non avevano avuto il tempo di vedersi e anche solo sentirsi al telefono era diventato difficile.

La distanza - purtroppo non solo fisica - non aveva fatto altro che dare modo a Fabrizio di pensare sempre più spesso alla situazione tra lui ed Ermal.

Continuava a sentirsi schiacciato tra la volontà di stare con lui e allo stesso tempo di lasciarlo libero e permettergli di avere una relazione normale, e questo non faceva altro che renderlo nervoso.

Se n'erano accorti tutti, Giada per prima.

Più di una volta la sua ex compagna aveva cercato di chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava, cosa lo preoccupasse così tanto, e ogni volta aveva ricevuto solo un'alzata di spalle come risposta.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, per quanto desiderasse sfogarsi con qualcuno e magari chiedere un consiglio - ed era certo che Giada lo avrebbe ascoltato con attenzione - sapeva anche che parlarne ad alta voce avrebbe reso i suoi dubbi più reali.

Con il passare dei giorni, però, si era reso conto che ormai quei dubbi erano reali da troppo tempo anche senza averne parlato ad alta voce. I dubbi erano lì, a logorargli l'anima ogni giorno di più, e l'unica cosa che poteva - e doveva - fare era ragionare bene su ciò che voleva davvero e poi agire di conseguenza.

A quel punto, in realtà non aveva poi dovuto riflettere ancora per molto.

Se fosse stato una persona diversa, in quella situazione avrebbe potuto comportarsi da egoista, scegliere la strada che lo faceva stare meglio, continuare a negare a Ermal la possibilità di vivere una relazione fino in fondo. Fregarsene di tutto e viversi quella storia così come capitava, giorno per giorno.

Ma lui non era quel tipo di persona. Avrebbe potuto esserlo, forse, se si fosse impegnato un po', ma non lo era. E in realtà non aveva nemmeno intenzione di esserlo, anche se di mezzo c'era la sua felicità.

C'erano giorni in cui pensava semplicemente di poter ignorare tutto, di poter fare finta di essere una persona normale, di poter prendere Ermal per mano mentre passeggiavano per Roma o di poterlo baciare all'uscita del ristorante. Gli capitava di pensarlo ogni volta che vedeva una coppia ridere insieme o abbracciarsi, ogni volta che vedeva una scena romantica in un film.

Poi però c'erano i giorni in cui stava insieme ai suoi figli e iniziava a chiedersi come avrebbero reagito se lo avessero saputo. Iniziava a pensare a come avrebbero reagito la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, i suoi fan, e a quel punto diventava chiaro che tutto ciò che fino a un attimo prima aveva creduto possibile - le passeggiate mano nella mano, i baci e gli abbracci in pubblico - in realtà non erano altro che le fantasie di un sognatore romantico.

"Vorrei chiederti che ti prende, ma so già che non mi risponderesti" disse Giada un giorno, mentre aspettava che i bambini finissero di prepararsi per passare la giornata con il padre.

"Ho solo un po' di cazzate per la testa" rispose Fabrizio.

"Sicuro che siano solo cazzate? Sembri un po' troppo teso."

Giada era così. Riusciva sempre a capirlo senza che lui avesse bisogno di dire niente.

"Forse non sono cazzate. Ma non so se mi va di parlarne" rispose Fabrizio.

"Va bene. Quando vorrai farlo, sai dove trovarmi."

Fabrizio annuì e uscì di casa insieme a Libero e Anita.

Forse, con il senno di poi, se quel giorno avesse parlato con Giada, se si fosse sfogato con lei avrebbe evitato di fare qualcosa che solo qualche mese più tardi lo avrebbe obbligato a guidare fino a Milano per implorare Ermal di perdonarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A questo capitolo, ci tenevo particolarmente. Doveva essere il punto di svolta, quello in cui Fabrizio inizia a riflettere sulla sua relazione con Ermal, l'inizio dei problemi. 
> 
> E ovviamente, visto che dovrebbe essere uno dei capitoli più importanti, non sono soddisfatta. Ogni volta che cerco di scrivere un capitolo un po' più "introspettivo" del normale, mi incasino con le parole. Ho chiare le cose in testa, ma quando le scrivo è tutto un casino. Che poi non è chissà che problema, visto che spesso i sentimenti sono un casino. 
> 
> Nonostante tutto spero che a voi piaccia!
> 
> I versi in corsivo appartengono alla canzone "Affetto placebo" (sì, proprio la canzone che da il titolo alla storia, anche se in realtà la vera spiegazione di questo titolo la troverete più avanti).


	6. Capitolo Sei

 

 

 

 

 

_ Novembre 2018  _

 

 

_Ti giuro, oggi non avrei voluto dirtelo ma_

_ma ti ho detto ciao, ma ti ho detto ciao._

_Anzi forse non avrei voluto dirtelo mai_

 

 

All'inizio di novembre, Fabrizio si era finalmente deciso a mettere un punto ai suoi dubbi. Dopo ormai due mesi di paranoie mentali che non avevano portato assolutamente a nulla, aveva deciso che le cose non potevano andare avanti in quel modo.

Si era reso conto che ogni volta che parlava con Ermal, ogni volta che si mettevano a fare programmi per il futuro che entrambi sapevano essere irrealizzabili, sentiva un fastidioso nodo alla gola che gli impediva di respirare.

Si sentiva soffocare alla sola idea di non poter dare a Ermal ciò che secondo lui meritava ed era giunto alla conclusione che tra la sua felicità e quella del compagno avrebbe sempre scelto Ermal, senza rendersi conto che in realtà le cose coincidevano.

Ermal non voleva altro che stare con lui e, per quanto una parte di sé avrebbe voluto vivere quella relazione alla luce del sole, in realtà non gli importava poi molto di doversi nascondere se aveva Fabrizio al suo fianco.

Ma Fabrizio - completamente accecato da ciò che credeva fosse giusto - aveva deciso che appena avrebbe avuto l'occasione di parlare con Ermal di persona, avrebbe messo fine a quella storia prima che uno dei due ci rimanesse troppo male. Ammesso che ormai arrivati a quel punto fosse possibile non rimanerci male.

Ciò che però Fabrizio non si aspettava, era che il momento di parlare con Ermal arrivasse così presto.

Quella sera, Fabrizio si era lasciato convincere da un paio di amici ad uscire con loro. Erano andati in un pub appena fuori Roma - un posto che conosceva bene e in cui era andato spesso insieme a Ermal - e avevano mangiato qualcosa insieme e bevuto un paio di birre.

Per Fabrizio era stata una boccata d'aria fresca passare un po' di tempo fuori casa con i suoi amici e i suoi figli. Gli aveva dato modo di distrarsi e di non pensare alla situazione con Ermal per un paio d'ore.

Almeno fino all'arrivo di un messaggio in cui proprio Ermal gli raccontava la sua giornata e gli chiedeva cosa stesse facendo.

Fabrizio rimase a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo, prima di decidersi a rispondere semplicemente: "Sto al pub con i bambini e qualche amico. Ci sentiamo domani?"

Si sentiva combattuto.

Aveva voglia di sentirlo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva evitare di pensare a lui. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava da morire e allo stesso tempo era ancora convinto che la loro relazione dovesse finire.

Spense il cellulare e lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans, prima di rimettersi a chiacchierare con i suoi amici, ignaro che proprio in quel momento Ermal lo stava per raggiungere.

 

 

Quella di Ermal, era stata una decisione improvvisa, presa senza rifletterci troppo.

Al termine dell'evento a cui aveva partecipato ad Arezzo, aveva impiegato pochi secondi prima di decidersi a controllare quanti chilometri lo separassero da Roma e aveva impiegato ancora meno a decidere di prendere la macchina - inventando delle scuse assurde a cui Pastorino ovviamente non aveva creduto - e mettersi in viaggio verso casa di Fabrizio.

Solo quando era arrivato e aveva notato che tutte le luci erano spente, si era reso conto che forse non era stata proprio una grande idea andare a Roma senza nemmeno chiedere a Fabrizio se fosse in casa.

Il fatto era che davvero non aveva riflettuto prima di prendere quella decisione.

Lui e Fabrizio non si vedevano da troppo tempo e in quelle ultime settimane si erano allontanati sempre di più, al punto che riuscire a mandarsi un paio di messaggi al giorno sembrava già un miracolo.

Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, che qualcosa era cambiato, e l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era vedere Fabrizio e convincersi che andava tutto bene.

Così gli aveva inviato un messaggio, raccontandogli cosa aveva fatto quel giorno - giusto per farlo sembrare un normale messaggio mandato a un fidanzato che abita lontano - prima di arrivare a ciò che davvero voleva sapere, e cioè dove si trovasse Fabrizio in quel momento.

La risposta di Fabrizio era arrivata in fretta, comunicandogli che si trovava al pub - e Ermal aveva intuito subito di quale pub stesse parlando - e chiedendogli di sentirsi il giorno seguente.

Ermal non aveva nemmeno risposto. Aveva nuovamente acceso il motore e si era messo a guidare verso il pub.

Ed ecco perché in quel momento si trovava nel parcheggio di un locale in cui era stato decine di volte insieme a Fabrizio, con la voglia di rivederlo e allo stesso tempo la sensazione che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

 

 

Di certo, Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere Ermal quella sera.

Sapeva che Ermal aveva partecipato ad un evento ad Arezzo - quindi nemmeno poi così lontano da dove si trovava lui - e sapeva di avergli detto che era in quel locale con alcuni amici, ma non si aspettava che Ermal lo raggiungesse proprio lì.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide entrare, si sentì la terra crollare sotto i piedi.

Si era fatto una promessa: parlare con Ermal appena ci fosse stata l'occasione di vedersi di persona. E l'occasione si era creata proprio in quel momento, un po' troppo presto secondo Fabrizio.

Ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole che non avrebbe potuto rimandare ulteriormente quella conversazione. Non poteva continuare a mentire e soprattutto non poteva farlo guardandolo negli occhi.

"Non pensavo di vederti questa sera" disse Fabrizio appena Ermal si avvicinò a lui.

"Ero solo a un paio d'ore da qui, mi è sembrato carino passare a salutarti" rispose Ermal. Poi fece un cenno agli amici di Fabrizio, che erano seduti al tavolo, e si avvicinò per salutare più calorosamente Libero e Anita.

Vedendo quella scena, Fabrizio si rese conto davvero di quanto avrebbe fatto male mettere fine a tutto quello che c'era tra loro. Eppure, continuava a essere certo che fosse la scelta giusta.

Per tutto il resto della serata, Fabrizio cercò di sembrare tranquillo. Non voleva iniziare quella conversazione davanti ai suoi amici - che tra l'altro non conoscevano la vera natura del rapporto che aveva con Ermal - e nemmeno voleva farlo in un locale pubblico.

Si limitò a osservare Ermal scherzare con i suoi figli e a intromettersi nelle conversazioni di tanto in tanto.

Ermal, intanto, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che Fabrizio fosse più silenzioso del solito. Non era da lui, ma non ci diede molto peso pensando che semplicemente si sentisse bloccato dalla presenza dei suoi figli, i suoi amici e il suo fidanzato nello stesso posto.

Ma quando al termine della serata - quando ormai gli amici di Fabrizio erano tornati a casa e i bambini erano stati riaccompagnati da Giada, permettendo a Ermal e Fabrizio di restare soli - la situazione rimase invariata ed Ermal si ritrovò a condividere la macchina con un Fabrizio stranamente silenzioso, fu chiaro che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Avevano accompagnato i bambini a casa di Giada insieme, con l'auto di Fabrizio, e poi erano tornati al parcheggio del pub. Inizialmente Ermal aveva pensato che semplicemente avrebbe preso la sua auto, lo avrebbe seguito fino a casa e finalmente avrebbero passato un po' di tempo insieme. Ma quando Fabrizio aveva parcheggiato accanto alla sua macchina e aveva spento il motore, Ermal aveva capito che qualcosa non andava.

"D'accordo, Bizio. Che succede?" chiese voltandosi verso di lui.

Fabrizio sospirò stringendo tra le mani il volante fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Non aveva proprio idea di come iniziare il discorso.

Ermal, notando quanto fosse nervoso, si sporse verso di lui cercando di prendergli le mani, ma Fabrizio si irrigidì ancora di più.

"Fabrizio..."

"Ho pensato parecchio a noi, ultimamente" iniziò a dire Fabrizio.

"Che vuoi dire?"

Fabrizio continuò a parlare come se non avesse nemmeno sentito la domanda di Ermal. "Credo che questa storia ci sia un po' sfuggita di mano. Potevamo farla restare una cosa semplice, invece ci siamo messi dei paletti, dei vincoli, e le cose si sono complicate."

"Ma che stai dicendo?" chiese Ermal confuso.

"Sto dicendo che non può continuare" rispose Fabrizio, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui.

Non riusciva a credere di aver avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia mentre diceva quelle parole.

Ermal spalancò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a dire nemmeno una parola.

"Questa storia è diventata troppo seria e non siamo in grado di gestirla. È diventata a tutti gli effetti una relazione seria, ma senza tutte le cose che fanno parte di una vera relazione" disse Fabrizio dando sfogo a tutto quel casino che aveva in testa.

"Fabrì, quello che dici non ha senso" disse Ermal cercando di farlo ragionare.

Non era possibile che Fabrizio lo stesse lasciando così, all'improvviso.

"Sì che ce l'ha! Solo che non riesci a capirlo" disse Fabrizio frustrato. Il suo ragionamento aveva senso, lui questo lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che aveva senso solo nella sua testa e che non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per farlo capire anche a Ermal.

Ermal sospirò, cercando di mantenere la calma, e disse: "Fammi capire: tu mi stai lasciando perché la nostra storia è diventata troppo seria?"

"No, cazzo, Ermal. Non è quello il problema!" disse Fabrizio tirando un pugno al volante e facendo accidentalmente suonare il clacson.

"Allora calmati e spiegami."

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri e trasformarli in parole. Ma non era facile.

"Se stiamo insieme, non avremo mai la possibilità di fare quello che fanno le coppie normali. Non ci saranno anniversari festeggiati in un ristorante carino, vacanze insieme, non ci prenderemo per mano mentre passeggiamo, anzi forse non passeggeremo affatto! La nostra è diventata una relazione seria senza esserlo davvero."

"E quindi? Io voglio stare con te, Bizio. Non mi interessa se posso farlo solo quando siamo chiusi in casa" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "Dici così ora, ma prima o poi finirai per odiarmi."

"Non dire cazzate."

"Ermal, non cambierò idea."

Ermal rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, colpito dalla fermezza del tono di Fabrizio.

Non era una decisione avventata, la sua. Ci aveva ragionato ed era certo di ciò che stava dicendo, Ermal lo aveva capito davvero solo in quell'istante.

Anche se ci avesse provato, non sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Non in quel momento, almeno.

"Quindi hai già deciso per entrambi" mormorò Ermal con un filo di voce.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose.

"Va bene. Allora credo che non ci sia altro da dire" aggiunse Ermal, aprendo la portiera e uscendo dall'auto.

Appena un attimo prima di richiuderla, lanciò un'occhiata a Fabrizio e disse: "Nonostante tutto, posso ancora considerarti un amico? Oppure sparirai nel nulla, ignorando tutto quello che c'è stato?"

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto rispondere che non potevano essere amici, perché in fondo lui non era mai stato suo amico. Aveva sempre provato qualcosa di più forte. E in fondo sapeva di non essere in grado di stargli vicino fingendosi solo suo amico, non più.

Ma in quel momento scelse la risposta che avrebbe fatto meno male a entrambi.

"Certo che puoi ancora considerarmi un amico."

 

 

_e io non riesco mai a voltare pagina_

_e tu spari ancora dove capita._

_Ed è una maledizione, dannata maledizione_

_tipo amarsi col buio ma dopo odiarsi col sole._

 

 

Circa dieci giorni più tardi, Ermal era stato costretto a tornare a Roma per partecipare a un evento al teatro Argentina.

_Costretto_ in realtà non era il termine più adatto.

Era contento di partecipare a quell'evento, di avere la possibilità di parlare di nuovo la sua lingua madre per un po', di rispolverare le sue radici.

Il fatto era che quando aveva accettato di prendere parte a quella serata, aveva immaginato una conclusione diversa.

Aveva immaginato di tornare a casa insieme a Fabrizio, di passare il weekend con lui, di fare l'amore fino a togliersi il fiato e poi di dormire abbracciati. Aveva immaginato di usare quella serata come scusa per poter andare a Roma senza che nessuno sospettasse nulla.

E invece quella sera, stare a Roma non era più così bello.

D'altra parte però, Ermal ricordava bene cosa si erano detti lui e Fabrizio l'ultima volta che si erano visti, ricordava bene tutta quella storia sul restare amici - che lui aveva detto solo e unicamente per avere un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi, perché non poteva sopportare di troncare davvero ogni rapporto con Fabrizio - e quindi forse avrebbe potuto comunque contattare Fabrizio.

Se davvero erano ancora amici come avevano detto, non sarebbe stato poi così strano incontrarsi per bere qualcosa insieme.

Digitò velocemente il testo del messaggio - un banalissimo: "Ciao, sono a Roma. Beviamo qualcosa insieme?" - e lo inviò senza nemmeno rileggerlo, prima di potersene pentire.

La risposta di Fabrizio arrivò qualche minuto dopo. Un secco: "Non credo che sia il caso" che strappò via in un attimo tutte le speranze di Ermal.

Rimase a fissare lo schermo del suo cellulare per qualche secondo, prima di decidersi a rimetterlo in tasca e sospirare.

Per un attimo aveva sperato davvero che sarebbe bastato vedersi per cinque minuti in un bar per rimettere a posto le cose. Lo aveva sperato sul serio.

Il giorno in cui Fabrizio lo aveva lasciato, Ermal non aveva replicato.

Non aveva fatto scenate, non lo aveva supplicato di restare con lui. Un po' perché non era il tipo di persona che fa quelle cose, ma soprattutto perché era stato davvero convinto - almeno fino a quel momento - che fosse solo una fase, un momento di temporanea confusione, e che prima o poi le cose si sarebbero aggiustate.

Ecco perché aveva accettato la sua decisione senza dire niente, ecco perché gli aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendogli di vedersi. Ecco perché, almeno fino alla risposta di Fabrizio, era stato convinto che dopo quel weekend sarebbe ritornato a casa felice e con la consapevolezza di avere un fidanzato a Roma che lo amava.

E invece lui era ancora fermo lì, incapace di voltare pagina, mentre Fabrizio continuava a essere irremovibile sulla sua decisione.

C'erano stati dei giorni, subito dopo la loro rottura, in cui Ermal lo aveva odiato. Lo rivedeva in ogni cosa: nelle coppie che incrociava per strada, nelle canzoni che sentiva alla radio, nelle fotografie che conservava gelosamente nel suo cellulare. E ogni volta che qualcosa gli ricordava Fabrizio, finiva per odiarlo e per odiare sé stesso per essersi innamorato di lui.

Poi però arrivava la sera e a quel punto l'odio svaniva. Ermal si era ritrovato più di una volta - mentre se ne stava in un letto troppo grande per una sola persona - a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello avere Fabrizio al suo fianco, a quanto avrebbe voluto dormire sentendo il suo calore nell'altro lato del letto, a quanto avrebbe voluto svegliarsi accanto a lui. E quelli erano i momenti in cui in realtà capiva che non lo odiava affatto.

Anzi, lo amava troppo. Così tanto da arrivare a odiarlo perché non era lì con lui.

E in realtà, gli andava bene così. Finché era convinto di odiarlo significava che provava ancora qualcosa, e fino a quando avrebbe provato qualcosa per Fabrizio avrebbe anche continuato a cercare di riprendersi ciò che c'era stato tra loro.

Il vero problema sarebbe arrivato quando avrebbe smesso di provare qualsiasi cosa nei suoi confronti, che fosse odio o amore aveva poca importanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, non è un'allucinazione. Quello che vedete è davvero un nuovo capitolo arrivato più in fretta del previsto.
> 
> La questione è la seguente: da domenica probabilmente sarò senza computer fino a data da definire. Ho spostato tutte le bozze a cui sto lavorando sul tablet, ma se c'è una cosa che odio è pubblicare le cose da qualcosa che non sia un computer. Quindi cercherò di pubblicare il possibile prima di domenica, in modo da avere meno cose possibili da pubblicare poi tramite tablet.
> 
> Detto ciò, siamo arrivati al fattaccio che ormai sapevate sarebbe successo. Era inevitabile, lo sapevate già ma mi scuso perché so che farà male comunque. Però insomma mi conoscete bene: nelle mie long fiction ci deve per forza essere un po' di angst e almeno una rottura altrimenti non sono soddisfatta. 
> 
> Spero che comunque non mi odierete così tanto!
> 
> P.S.: le frasi in corsivo sono della canzone "Ciao ciao"


	7. Capitolo Sette

 

 

 

 

 

_ Dicembre 2018 _

 

 

_Stringimi forte amore mio_

_perché un abbraccio perso è un po' come un addio._

_Sì, lo so che capita,_

_succede una volta e succederà._

_Io ti ho tenuta stretta veramente coi tuoi difetti e paure_

_e ti ho vestita senza dirti niente di carezze e di cure._

 

 

Per una volta, nonostante la stanchezza - che ormai sembrava essere diventata una costante nella sua vita - Ermal era stato felice di aver avuto un mese pieno di impegni.

Tra la promozione del DVD del concerto al Forum, il raduno del suo fanclub e le varie ospitate - al concerto di Venditti, a quello dello Zecchino D'Oro e a quello di Natale in Vaticano, giusto per non farsi mancare nulla - aveva avuto pochissimo tempo per sé stesso e soprattutto per pensare a tutta la situazione che si era creata - o forse che si era distrutta - con Fabrizio.

Era stato un bene non pensare ad altro se non al lavoro, motivo per cui aveva accettato di partecipare ai festeggiamenti di Capodanno che quell'anno si sarebbero tenuti nella sua Bari. Un'occasione per lavorare, non pensare a Fabrizio e allo stesso tempo passare qualche giorno con la sua famiglia.

Ma non aveva considerato che anche Fabrizio aveva accettato di partecipare a quell'evento.

Da un lato, la cosa lo infastidiva. Si era fatto una serie di buoni propositi - tra cui smettere di pensare a Fabrizio - e non poterli realizzare lo rendeva nervoso.

Ma non poteva negare di avere voglia di rivederlo.

Fabrizio gli era mancato da morire in quelle settimane. Gli era mancata ogni cosa di lui e l'idea di rivederlo - per quanto lo innervosisse - gli scaldava il cuore.

E se non altro, essendo entrambi nello stesso posto e dovendo probabilmente cantare insieme, Fabrizio non avrebbe potuto evitarlo.

Avrebbero parlato, Ermal gli avrebbe detto che sentiva la sua mancanza e che lo amava ancora e magari le cose sarebbero tornate come prima.

Magari.

 

 

"L'hai già visto?" chiese Marco, mentre era in camerino con Ermal.

La serata era iniziata da poco ed Ermal si era rifugiato in camerino aspettando di esibirsi. Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, di parlare con nessuno.

Era solo nervoso all'idea che avrebbe rivisto Fabrizio.

"Non ancora. Abbiamo fatto le prove in momenti diversi" rispose Ermal.

"Sai già cosa dirgli quando vi vedrete?"

Ermal sospirò. "In realtà no. Credo che improvviserò."

Marco non replicò. Non perché non sapesse cosa dire, ma perché in realtà sapeva che Ermal non lo avrebbe ascoltato.

Quando si erano lasciati, Ermal era stato così male da chiamarlo in piena notte. Gli aveva raccontato tutto: di come lui e Fabrizio si erano innamorati, messi insieme e poi lasciati.

Marco aveva ascoltato tutto il racconto di Ermal senza dire una parola e poi, solo alla fine, aveva concluso con un rassicurante: "Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto."

Eppure, in realtà, Marco non era mai stato convinto che le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Forse perché vedeva la situazione in modo oggettivo - a differenza di Ermal - o forse semplicemente perché era talmente arrabbiato con Fabrizio da volerlo vedere bruciare tra le fiamme dell'inferno, ma ogni volta che aveva detto a Ermal che sarebbe andato tutto bene, in realtà non ci aveva creduto nemmeno lui.

E in quel momento di certo non poteva dire a Ermal che, vedendo quanto Fabrizio era stato irremovibile fino a quel momento, dubitava che un discorso improvvisato avrebbe cambiato le cose.

"Sai, Marco, in realtà le cose che vorrei farei non avrebbero nemmeno bisogno di parole. Vorrei soltanto abbracciarlo come abbiamo sempre fatto, sentire il suo cuore che batte contro il mio petto. E invece ogni abbraccio che non ci siamo scambiati nelle ultime settimane, ci ha portati a essere più distanti" disse Ermal.

"So che non vuoi sentirtelo dire, ma hai considerato l'eventualità che potrebbe andare male?"

In realtà non solo Ermal non voleva sentirselo dire, ma nemmeno Marco avrebbe voluto dirlo perché sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto soffrire anche solo l'idea di non poter rimettere a posto le cose. Ma arrivati a quel punto, bisognava guardare la situazione con razionalità.

"E tu invece hai considerato l'eventualità che potrebbe andare bene? È passato del tempo, magari anche lui ha sentito la mia mancanza" rispose Ermal.

"Non lo metto in dubbio, però da quello che mi hai detto Fabrizio è sempre stato il più scostante, nonostante apparentemente sembrasse il più preso tra voi due. Forse semplicemente ha sempre avuto paura di questa relazione, e non importa quanto tu abbia cercato di scacciare via le sue paure. Forse queste paure lo hanno portato ad allontanarsi da te e non è così facile ritornare sui propri passi quando si prende una decisione simile. Voglio solo che tu sia preparato alla possibilità che le cose potrebbero non tornare come prima."

Ermal non rispose.

Era preparato a quella possibilità. Anzi, in fondo sapeva che erano molte più le probabilità che andasse male piuttosto che bene.

Ma arrivato a quel punto - quando ormai il senso di vuoto lo aveva completamente logorato - gli bastava recuperare un rapporto amichevole.

Era tutto ciò che voleva.

 

 

_A un passo, a un passo da te_

_ma non riesco ad afferrarti, a un passo da te._

_E passano stagioni e temporali come niente fosse, ma tu non passi mai._

_A un passo da me, a un passo da te._

 

 

Per tutta l'esibizione, non si erano tolti gli occhi di dosso.

Per poco più di tre minuti, non avevano fatto altro che gravitarsi intorno, inevitabilmente attratti dalla presenza dell'altro.

Avevano cantato con malinconia, calcando entrambi un po' troppo su quel " _le vostre inutili guerre_ " che sembrava parlasse di loro, perché davvero il loro rapporto sembrava essersi ridotto a una guerra inutile.

E poi c'era stato l'abbraccio finale.

Fabrizio se l'era semplicemente tirato addosso, come se fosse la cosa più naturale, come se non si fossero lasciati appena un mese prima e non si fossero più rivolti parola.

In quell'abbraccio, il cuore di Ermal aveva ripreso a battere. Dopo un mese in cui praticamente non aveva vissuto, ma semplicemente cercato di sopravvivere, finalmente Ermal si era sentito di nuovo vivo.

Si era abbandonato a quell'abbraccio sorridendo e stringendo Fabrizio a sé quasi quanto lo stava stringendo lui e per un attimo aveva sperato che quello fosse il segnale che stava aspettando, il segnale che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

Quando furono costretti a sciogliere l'abbraccio - a causa dell'arrivo di Federica Panicucci sul palco - il cuore di Ermal non aveva ancora ripreso un ritmo normale.

A peggiorare le cose, la presenza di Federica tra loro obbligava entrambi a guardare verso l'altro per rispondere alle sue domande.

"Allora, quanto tempo passate insieme voi due? Perché da quando avete vinto Sanremo, mi sa che state sempre in coppia" disse Federica, ignara di cosa avrebbe scatenato quella domanda nel cuore di entrambi.

Fabrizio quasi la interruppe dicendo: "No, ci sentiamo al telefono spesso perché abbiamo avuto, insomma, quest'anno tanto da fare, due lunghi tour..."

Ermal cercò di ignorare la stretta improvvisa allo stomaco sentendo quella risposta.

Avevano davvero avuto tanto da fare, c'erano stati davvero due tour molto lunghi, ma c'era stato molto altro e se gli avessero posto quella stessa domanda solo un paio di mesi prima, di certo la risposta sarebbe stata che si vedevano spesso, che si chiamavano quando non potevano vedersi, che erano sempre presenti l'uno per l'altro.

"Scusa, però, io so che lui ti prende sempre in giro" disse Federica poco dopo.

"Lui? Sì, per tante cose" disse Fabrizio con tono quasi malinconico, lanciando un'occhiata a Ermal.

Federica si rivolse a Ermal. "Ma lui non si arrabbia mai?"

"Ma, no. Bizio è un tipo serafico" rispose Ermal, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di averlo chiamato con quel soprannome che usava solo lui.

Per un attimo gli sembrò di essere tornato alle interviste del periodo di Sanremo o di Lisbona, quando scherzavano senza problemi, si prendevano in giro e le cose tra loro non erano ancora così tanto incasinate.

Quando finalmente riuscirono ad allontanarsi dal palco, Ermal sorrideva ancora. Era convinto di non essere stato l'unico a sentire certe cose in quell'abbraccio ed era certo che, se avesse parlato con Fabrizio in quel momento, sarebbe riuscito a rimettere a posto le cose tra loro.

Il punto era che non aveva idea di come iniziare. Ironico, per uno che con le parole ci lavora.

Rimasero in silenzio mentre camminavano l'uno accanto all'altro verso i camerini, fino a quando ormai arrivati a destinazione - ironia della sorte, i loro camerini erano vicini - Ermal si voltò verso di lui, pronto a chiedergli di parlare.

Allungò una mano verso di lui, cercando di sfiorare la sua pelle, di ottenere un contatto che nell'ultimo mese aveva solo potuto sognare, ma Fabrizio si scostò bruscamente da lui.

"Bizio..."

"No, Ermal. Non abbiamo niente da dirci" rispose il più grande, evitando il suo sguardo. Sapeva che se avesse guardato Ermal anche solo per un attimo, avrebbe ceduto.

Dividere il palco con lui era stato più difficile del previsto.

Si era sentito morire a ogni sguardo, ogni volta che le loro voci si mescolavano. Per non parlare dell'abbraccio.

Se l'era stretto addosso perché non riusciva più a sopportare di averlo lontano e l'unica scusa che poteva utilizzare era quello di un abbraccio che tutti avrebbero considerato normale.

"Sei sicuro?" disse Ermal.

Era convinto che Fabrizio avesse provato le stesse cose che aveva sentito lui. Doveva solo farglielo ammettere.

Fabrizio annuì continuando a guardare ovunque, tranne che verso Ermal.

"Dimmelo guardandomi in faccia, allora."

Fabrizio sospirò mentre cercava di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio. Poi lo guardò e disse: "Non abbiamo niente da dirci, Ermal."

"E l'abbraccio di prima? Quello come lo spieghi? Non abbracci qualcuno se non ti va di farlo."

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza. "L'ho fatto per le telecamere. Se non ci fosse stato nessun contatto, avrebbero fatto domande."

"Che le facciano! Che facciano tutte le domande che vogliono, almeno potrò dire che uno stronzo mi ha spezzato il cuore" sbottò Ermal.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi, le lacrime che minacciavano di scorrergli sulle guance e non gli importava che qualcuno li sentisse. Si portava dietro quella rabbia da troppo tempo.

Fabrizio non disse nulla. Si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo e a sperare che quella serata finisse in fretta.

Per quanto rivedere Ermal fosse stata una boccata d'aria fresca, ora iniziava a sentirsi soffocare.

Ogni cosa lo soffocava.

La consapevolezza che Ermal avesse ragione, che davvero gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

La voglia di abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, e al tempo stesso la convinzione di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

La rabbia verso sé stesso per essersi innamorato di Ermal e verso Ermal per averlo ricambiato.

E soprattutto il dolore di concludere l'anno con Ermal, ma allo stesso tempo senza di lui.

"Forse hai ragione, Fabrizio. Non abbiamo più niente da dirci, temo" disse Ermal. Poi gli voltò le spalle ed entrò nel suo camerino.

Erano a un passo l'uno dall'altro - quasi letteralmente - eppure non riuscivano ad afferrarsi. Anzi, sembrava che si spingessero sempre più lontani.

Ermal si lasciò cadere su una sedia e si prese la testa tra le mani. Stava male, ormai non solo più emotivamente. Tutto ciò che era successo, gli aveva provocato un terribile mal di testa.

Marco lo guardò preoccupato.

"Allora? Gli hai parlato?" chiese qualche attimo dopo, mentre l'amico ingeriva una pastiglia sperando che lo facesse stare meglio.

Ermal si passò una mano sul viso stropicciandosi gli occhi e fece un sorriso amaro. "Mi sa che è finita davvero, Marco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, sto rischiando la persecuzione per tutto questo angst. Vi chiedo scusa.
> 
> Vi assicuro che questa agonia non durerà ancora molto, anche perchè oggi ho iniziato a scrivere l'epilogo quindi non siamo poi così lontani dalla fine.
> 
> P.S.: la canzone che trovate scritta in corsivo è "A un passo da te".


	8. Capitolo Otto

 

 

 

 

 

_ Marzo 2019 _

 

 

_E vorrei dire che mi manchi tu_

_ma poi l'orgoglio sai mi cuce la bocca._

_Gridiamo le stesse cose con parole diverse_

_mentre cadiamo nel vuoto ma ci giuriamo per sempre._

_Siamo due temporali nel bel mezzo del niente,_

_che nessuno li vede ma qualcosa si sente._

 

 

Erano stati due mesi di inferno.

All’inizio di gennaio, era uscito il nuovo singolo di Ermal insieme a J-Ax e Fabrizio non aveva potuto evitare di avviare Spotify a mezzanotte precisa per sentirla nell'esatto momento della sua pubblicazione.

E se non lo avesse fatto, forse sarebbe stato meglio.

Quella canzone parlava di loro in tutto e per tutto. Fabrizio rivedeva sé stesso e la loro relazione in ogni parola e non poteva che sentirsi uno schifo ascoltando quei versi.

Nonostante tutto, però, per giorni e giorni non aveva fatto che ascoltarla fino ad arrivare al punto di non sopportarla più e di volersi strappare le orecchie piuttosto che sentirla ancora.

Qualche settimana dopo, Ermal aveva iniziato il tour in teatro e Fabrizio aveva cominciato a trascorrere ogni minuto libero su Instagram alla ricerca di foto o video dei concerti.

Sapeva quanto Ermal tenesse a quel tour, quanto fosse entusiasta di quel progetto e voleva assicurarsi che tutto procedesse come avrebbe voluto.

Poi era arrivato febbraio, e insieme a febbraio il Festival di Sanremo.

I ricordi dell'anno precedente avevano colpito Fabrizio con una forza tale da lasciarlo senza fiato e sapere che avrebbe dovuto tornare lì per cantare con Niccolò durante la serata dei duetti, di certo non lo faceva sentire meglio.

A peggiorare le cose c'era la certezza che avrebbe rivisto Ermal e, dopo ciò che si erano detti a Capodanno, Fabrizio non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi.

Alla fine del Festival, però, fu chiaro che si era fatto tanti problemi per nulla.

Ermal lo aveva completamente ignorato, se non per un breve saluto quando si erano incrociati nei camerini, e aveva fatto in modo di non farsi mai trovare nello stesso posto in cui c'era lui.

E forse era stato meglio così.

Per quanto Fabrizio avesse sentito la mancanza di Ermal in quei mesi, era ancora fermamente convinto della sua decisione e forse non vedersi e parlarsi il meno possibile era la scelta migliore per entrambi.

Anche se intanto, una piccola parte di lui continuava a ripetergli di tornare sui suoi passi, di chiamare Ermal, di scusarsi e di chiedergli una seconda possibilità.

In fondo, provavano le stesse cose. Entrambi sentivano la mancanza dell'altro così forte da non riuscire a respirare, anche se Fabrizio quasi non riusciva ad ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso.

Entrambi rimanevano bloccati su quel che era rimasto della loro storia, consapevoli che ciò che provavano sarebbe durato per sempre e allo stesso tempo sapendo che le cose non sarebbero mai tornate come prima.

Fabrizio sospirò, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso su quella piccola parte di Berlino che si vedeva dalla finestra della sua camera.

Non era facile trovarsi in una città che tante volte aveva programmato di visitare insieme a Ermal. Soprattutto non era facile trovarsi in quella città per registrare il videoclip di una canzone che parlava così tanto di lui, di loro.

Che poi, in realtà, la fossa se l'era scavata da solo.

Era stato lui a decidere di girare il videoclip a Berlino, proprio perché la canzone parlava di Ermal e l'unica città più adatta di Berlino sarebbe stata Lisbona, ma a quel punto la cosa sarebbe stata fin troppo palese.

Un leggero colpo sulla porta lo fece sobbalzare.

Si allontanò dalla finestra e andò ad aprire, trovandosi davanti Roberto.

"Dobbiamo scendere" disse l'amico.

Fabrizio annuì e ritornò nella stanza, lasciando però la porta aperta per permettere a Roberto di entrare.

"Dammi cinque minuti" disse sedendosi sul bordo del letto e infilandosi le scarpe.

Roberto si appoggiò al muro e guardò l'amico per un attimo.

Aveva notato un cambiamento in lui negli ultimi mesi, ma non aveva mai avuto l'occasione per parlargliene. E insieme a quel cambiamento, aveva anche notato quanto si fossero allontanati lui ed Ermal.

Non aveva impiegato molto prima di collegare le cose.

Fabrizio non aveva mai parlato molto del suo rapporto con Ermal, ma era sempre stato chiaro che per lui provava qualcosa di forte. Anche senza che lo dicesse apertamente, Roberto aveva capito che tra loro c'era stato qualcosa di importante e che poi, a un certo punto, quel qualcosa era finito.

A Fabrizio però non aveva mai chiesto nulla, temendo di fargli domande a cui lui non avrebbe voluto rispondere.

Ora però, mentre erano soli e lontani dal resto dello staff, c'era qualcosa che voleva chiedergli. Qualcosa che - nemmeno lui sapeva bene come - credeva che avesse a che fare con Ermal.

"Perché hai scelto Berlino per il video?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Per la prima volta sentiva il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di tutto ciò che era successo con Ermal, e allo stesso tempo non voleva assillare Roberto con i suoi problemi. Ma alla fine si decise a parlare.

"La canzone parla di Ermal. O meglio, parla di me, di lui, di cose che sono successe tra noi... Insomma, parla di un sacco di cose ma Ermal c'entra in tutte. Volevo fare il video in una città che avesse un significato per noi" rispose Fabrizio.

"E Berlino ce l'ha?"

Fabrizio annuì. "Capitava spesso di fare programmi su cose da fare insieme, cose che sapevamo non avremmo mai fatto. Una vacanza a Berlino, era tra quelle. Ermal diceva sempre che sarebbe stato carino passeggiare mano nella mano senza preoccuparsi troppo che qualcuno potesse riconoscerci."

"Che è successo?" chiese Roberto sedendosi accanto a lui.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. “È una lunga storia, non abbiamo tempo ora."

"Sì che ce l'abbiamo. Il resto può aspettare."

Fabrizio sorrise e iniziò a parlare, buttando fuori finalmente mesi di sentimenti repressi, di ansie e di paure.

E si pentì di non averlo fatto prima perché ogni peso, se portato insieme a un amico, è più leggero.

 

 

_Io giro ancora per strada da solo e a casa ho il frigo vuoto_

_nulla di nuovo, niente di buono._

_Gli amici fanno in fretta a dirmi: "Passerà"_

_ma sa di banalità nella sua semplicità._

_Se parlo ancora di te, io parlo ancora di te_

_ed è più forte di me, giuro, più forte di me._

 

 

È strano come a volte il testo di una canzone scritta molti anni prima, possa sembrare di nuovo attuale. È strano come i sentimenti che sono racchiusi in un pezzo tornino a fare parte di noi quando meno ce lo aspettiamo.

Quando Ermal aveva scritto _Due Lacrime_ , nemmeno lo conosceva Fabrizio.

Aveva scritto quella canzone per una ragazza che gli piaceva e che non lo ricambiava, senza avere la minima idea che anni dopo quella canzone sarebbe stata di nuovo lo specchio dei suoi sentimenti ma questa volta per qualcun altro.

E quella sera, durante la penultima data di quel tour meraviglioso, mentre sentiva la tristezza prendere il sopravvento, era stato naturale lasciarsi un po' andare commentando le frasi di quella canzone. Commentandole però non pensando a ciò che aveva provato quando l'aveva scritta, ma a ciò che provava in quel momento. A ciò che provava per Fabrizio.

E così si era ritrovato a dire un: "Eh!" che indicava qualcosa di ovvio mentre cantava: " _Che cosa resta di noi, a parte quello che non ti ho mai detto._ "

Tra le cose che non gli aveva mai detto c'erano tutti i _ti amo_ che aveva trattenuto tra i denti perché aveva il timore di sembrare una ragazzina con una cotta se ne avesse detto qualcuno di troppo, c'erano tutti i _ti odio_ che avrebbe voluto urlargli quella sera di novembre, c'erano i _mi manchi_ che gli spezzavano il cuore ogni giorno.

E poi si era ritrovato a fare la stessa scena, questa volta abbozzando un sorriso, mentre cantava: " _Come piume cadiamo vicini senza toccarci mai_ ", ricordando quante volte in quei mesi si erano ritrovati negli stessi posti, a un passo di distanza ma senza mai toccarsi.

Ripensandoci in quel momento, mentre passeggiava per una via deserta di Torino, Ermal si sentì patetico per aver sfogato la sua frustrazione su un palco durante la penultima data del suo tour.

Sospirò afferrando il cellulare e controllando se la strada che aveva appena percorso era quella giusta per arrivare al suo albergo e quasi imprecò rendendosi conto di aver sbagliato direzione.

Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tornare in hotel con la macchina, oppure andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme a Simone, Pier e i Gnu Quartet, ma in realtà l'unica cosa che voleva fare era camminare.

In fondo, c'era un motivo se in una sua canzone aveva detto: " _Camminare fa passare ogni tristezza._ "

Era anche vero che però a quel verso seguiva: " _Ti va di passeggiare insieme?_ " e lui in quel momento non aveva nessuno con cui passeggiare.

Sentiva la mancanza di Fabrizio. La sentiva così tanto che nemmeno la musica riusciva a distrarlo e si odiava per questo, si odiava per aver permesso a qualcuno di farlo innamorare così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno più a perdersi totalmente nella musica.

Strizzò gli occhi per impedire a una lacrima di scendere sulla sua guancia ma, quando risollevò lo sguardo e vide Marco in fondo alla via, si rese conto che trattenere le lacrime non sarebbe servito. La tristezza gli si leggeva in faccia comunque.

"E tu da dove sbuchi?" chiese Ermal, cercando di apparire tranquillo.

Marco indicò un punto imprecisato dietro di lui. "Dall'albergo. Sta a due vie da qua. Tu che ci fai qui?"

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "Passeggiavo. E cercavo l'albergo. Ero convinto di aver preso la via giusta."

"La via è giusta. Peccato che stavi andando dalla parte opposta. Per essere uno a cui piace viaggiare, hai un pessimo senso dell'orientamento."

Ermal sorrise. "Lo so."

Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Marco si azzardò a chiedere: "Cos'è successo questa sera?"

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal voltandosi verso di lui.

Marco gli lanciò un'occhiata senza dire altro.

Ermal sospirò, riportando lo sguardo davanti a sé e continuando a camminare. "Un po' di nostalgia per la fine del tour, la mancanza di Fabrizio... Non so, credo che tutto insieme sia troppo da gestire. Mi sono un po' lasciato andare."

"L'ho notato."

"So che non avrei dovuto, Marco. Ma è stato più forte di me. Avevo delle cose da tirare fuori e forse ho scelto il momento meno adatto, ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi" disse Ermal.

"Almeno ora ti senti meglio?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "In realtà, no."

Marco gli diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla. "Passerà. In un modo o nell'altro, passerà."

Ermal annuì. Anche lui sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe passato tutto, ma non era così semplice come sembrava.

Anzi, ogni giorno sembrava più difficile e ogni giorno si sentiva peggio, come se quella sensazione di vuoto non passasse mai.

Questo, però, a Marco non lo disse.

Si sentiva già abbastanza patetico per aver sfogato la sua frustrazione durante un concerto. Riversare il suo malessere su Marco avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

 

 

 

 

_ Aprile 2019 _

 

_Ti sento_

_sarà colpa del vino, le luci e i locali del centro._

_Più ti guardo negli occhi e più sembra mi scavino dentro_

_è qua dentro che ti sento,_

_ma faccio finta che sia tutto ok._

 

 

"Ragazzi, facciamo una foto insieme?"

La voce di Rudy Zerbi arrivò forte e chiara alle orecchie di Ermal e Fabrizio, che si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce prima di raggiungere il collega e fare un selfie insieme a lui.

Quella sera, durante la trasmissione, avevano dimostrato di possedere delle doti recitative fuori dal comune, comportandosi davanti alle telecamere come avevano sempre fatto anche se le cose in realtà erano molto diverse.

Da quando erano arrivati negli studi televisivi, non si erano rivolti la parola, fatta eccezione per un paio di frasi dette davanti alle telecamere mentre giravano il video del backstage della puntata.

Ermal ricordava ancora con estrema chiarezza come si era sentito nel momento in cui Fabrizio gli aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio e poi gli aveva toccato lentamente il collo, così come ricordava chiaramente la sua reazione per nulla pacata quando, di fronte allo sguardo di Fabrizio, aveva detto: "Non guardarmi così, tanto non ti limono mica sai!"

Che poi non voleva dire altro se non: "In realtà muoio dalla voglia di baciarti, ma non sei più il mio fidanzato e quindi non lo posso fare."

Dopo aver registrato quel video, avevano pazientemente aspettato il loro turno di esibirsi restando a debita distanza l'uno dall'altro, senza nemmeno rivolgersi uno sguardo.

Ma quando si erano ritrovati l'uno accanto all'altro, era stato molto più difficile fingere. In particolare quando, al termine della loro canzone, Fabrizio aveva attirato Ermal a sé abbracciandolo come faceva sempre alla fine di ogni loro esibizione.

Ermal aveva sorriso, aveva messo il braccio dietro la sua schiena fingendo che fosse tutto ok. Ma in realtà, niente era ok.

A peggiorare le cose, c'era stato l'abbraccio che Fabrizio gli aveva dato qualche minuto dopo. Gli si era letteralmente buttato addosso, gettandogli le braccia al collo, e per un attimo Ermal aveva smesso di respirare.

Gli era mancato così tanto sentire il corpo di Fabrizio premuto contro il suo, che avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse, che rimanessero abbracciati per sempre, chiusi nella loro bolla esattamente come era successo a Lisbona quasi un anno prima.

E allo stesso tempo, Ermal sapeva che vivere per quei piccoli momenti lo avrebbe solo fatto soffrire ancora di più.

Doveva andare avanti, voltare pagina, anche se era difficile.

Fabrizio, d'altro canto, per quanto fosse consapevole che il suo non fosse un comportamento corretto, non riusciva a staccarsi da Ermal.

Aveva sentito la sua mancanza con ogni cellula del suo corpo, e la sola idea di averlo vicino e non poterlo toccare lo faceva impazzire. Così almeno davanti alle telecamere - dove era certo che Ermal non avrebbe reagito per non creare troppi problemi - si era permesso di cercare il contatto fisico con lui, sperando di sentire svanire almeno per un attimo quell'orribile senso di vuoto che si portava dietro da mesi.

Ma in fondo entrambi sapevano che agire in quel modo li avrebbe solo fatti stare peggio e appena tornati dietro le quinte, per un attimo si erano sentiti sollevati all'idea che quella farsa fosse finita. Fino a quel momento.

Fino al momento in cui Rudy li aveva chiamati per fare una foto insieme.

"È sempre un piacere avervi qui" disse Rudy, appena scattata la fotografia.

"Anche per noi" rispose Fabrizio, guadagnandosi un'occhiata da parte di Ermal per aver risposto a nome di entrambi.

"Sì, infatti io ormai qua mi sento a casa" scherzò Ermal un attimo dopo.

Rudy sorrise e dopo averli salutati tornò all'interno degli studi, mentre Ermal e Fabrizio rimanevano sul piccolo pianerottolo della scala antincendio a fumare la sigaretta che avevano acceso poco prima.

Ermal si appoggiò alla ringhiera, mentre si pentiva ogni secondo di più di aver acceso quella sigaretta. Voleva andarsene da lì al più presto, evitare il più possibile di stare vicino a Fabrizio.

Nemmeno un anno prima, si erano ritrovati su quello stesso pianerottolo a fumare insieme e scambiarsi baci di nascosto come due ragazzini. E ora invece erano lì a sperare che quella sigaretta finisse il più velocemente possibile.

Fabrizio si voltò per un attimo verso Ermal e, giusto per un secondo, gli sembrò che nulla fosse cambiato.

Il suo modo di incavare le guance mentre aspirava il fumo era sempre lo stesso, così come il movimento che faceva con la testa per spostare i ricci sulla fronte o il modo in cui la mano si incastrava tra i suoi capelli.

Per un attimo, gli sembrò di tornare a quella notte di settembre a Trento, quando i pensieri assurdi sul futuro della loro relazione avevano iniziato a vorticargli nella testa.

Quante cose erano cambiate da quel momento, eppure tante altre erano rimaste le stesse.

Come le sensazioni che provava quando aveva Ermal accanto a sé, il modo in cui il suo cuore si fermava e poi riprendeva a battere più velocemente, il modo in cui riusciva a sentirlo sotto pelle, quasi come se fosse una parte di lui. Quello non era cambiato.

Ermal si voltò per un attimo e i loro sguardi si incrociarono.

E per un istante brevissimo, entrambi furono tentati di mandare tutto a puttane e semplicemente gettarsi tra le braccia dell'altro.

A bloccarli c'era la paura. Paura del rifiuto per Ermal, paura di incasinare ulteriormente le cose per Fabrizio.

Così rimasero semplicemente lì, occhi negli occhi, facendo finta che fosse tutto ok.

"Beh, io vado. Buona serata" mormorò Ermal a un certo punto, trovando la forza di andarsene.

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno e lo guardò andare via.

Facevano finta che fosse tutto ok, ma in realtà niente era ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo era uno di quelli in cui inizialmente non avevo idea di cosa scrivere e che poi invece alla fine è diventato uno di quelli a cui tengo di più. 
> 
> Volevo scrivere qualcosa che facesse capire come Ermal e Fabrizio stanno gestendo il tempo separati, ma non sapevo proprio cosa scrivere. E poi ho ritrovato una bozza di quella che in origine doveva essere una OS, in cui parlavo della scena che Ermal ha fatto quando ha cantato "Due lacrime" al concerto di Torino. Era giusto un paragrafo senza inizio né conclusione, che però alla fine si è rivelato essere quello di cui avevo bisogno per questo capitolo.
> 
> A parte questa spiegazione di cui nessuno aveva bisogno, vi informo che siamo vicini alla fine. Domani pubblicherò il penultimo capitolo e poi ci sarà solo un epilogo. 
> 
> Vi prometto che il finale sarà con il botto! :) 
> 
> P.S.: ormai lo sapete cosa ci metto in questi ps, quindi anche sta volta vi informo che le parti in corsivo sono della canzone "Tutto ok".


	9. Capitolo Nove

 

 

 

 

 

_ Maggio 2019 _

 

_Ti ricordi la piazza a settembre,_

_sarà stata l'alba e l'aria era fresca._

_Mi hai abbracciato senza dire niente_

_non ti ho mai capita ma va bene così._

 

 

Il posto adatto per parlare, alla fine si era rivelato essere la macchina di Ermal.

Avevano camminato velocemente e in silenzio, fino a raggiungere l'auto, e poi erano entrati al suo interno scrollandosi di dosso la pioggia che ormai aveva inzuppato completamente i loro vestiti.

Ermal si sfilò la giacca e la gettò sul sedile posteriore. Poi guardò Fabrizio e, indicando la sua felpa, disse: "Quella ti conviene toglierla, altrimenti rischi di beccarti un raffreddore."

Fabrizio sorrise notando che nonostante tutto, Ermal si preoccupava ancora per lui come aveva sempre fatto.

Aveva sempre amato quelle piccole attenzioni, a volte banali, che Ermal sembrava riservare solo a lui e a poche altre persone.

Si sfilò la felpa, restando con addosso una semplice maglietta bianca. Ermal, seduto al posto di guida, spostò lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Nonostante fossero passati mesi, vedere Fabrizio spogliarsi davanti a lui - anche se per motivi che non avevano nulla a che fare con il sesso - gli faceva ancora un certo effetto.

La pioggia continuava a cadere riempiendo il silenzio che si era creato tra loro, mentre Ermal pensava a quanto stare in macchina con Fabrizio lo facesse stare terribilmente bene e male allo stesso tempo.

"Fabrizio, io di preciso non lo so perché sei qui. Non ho idea di cosa tu mi voglia dire, ma prima di tutto credo che dovremmo parlare di quello che è successo" disse Ermal a un certo punto.

Non avevano mai parlato della loro rottura, non dalla sera in cui era successo. Non dalla sera in cui Ermal aveva accettato quella decisione sperando che fosse solo una fase.

"Ricordi quando stavamo a Trento per il concerto di Emergency? La passeggiata che abbiamo fatto all'alba la mattina dopo?"

Ermal aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò confuso senza capire come una cosa successa a settembre potesse avere a che fare con la loro rottura.

"Sì, mi ricordo. Abbiamo guardato l'alba in piazza, davanti al palco dove ci eravamo esibiti" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì. "Mentre tornavamo in albergo, hai cercato di prendermi la mano. Poi abbiamo sentito dei passi e tu ti sei allontanato."

"Sì, mi ricordo."

"Quella cosa mi ha fatto pensare. Ho iniziato a rendermi conto che la nostra ormai era una storia seria, ma che in realtà tante cose che fanno parte delle relazioni serie noi non le avremmo mai fatte. Non saremmo mai andati a cena in un ristorante, o al mare insieme, oppure a passeggiare al parco. A me poteva anche andare bene, ma a te? Tu non ti meritavi di vivere una relazione segreta per sempre" disse Fabrizio, cercando di spiegare cosa gli era passato per la testa quando aveva deciso di mettere fine alla loro storia.

"E non credi che spettasse a me decidere?"

"Tu avresti scelto di restare con me."

"Appunto!"

"Te ne saresti pentito!"

"Ma che ne sai?"

"Non lo so, hai ragione. Ma era probabile. E io non l'avrei sopportato. Non avrei sopportato di stare con te qualche anno e poi vedere la nostra storia sgretolarsi."

"Quindi sei corso ai ripari?"

Fabrizio annuì distogliendo lo sguardo. Guardò per un attimo una goccia di pioggia scorrere sul vetro, poi disse: "Ho pensato che se proprio la nostra storia doveva finire, era meglio che fosse successo dopo pochi mesi piuttosto che dopo anni. Era meglio per entrambi, meno doloroso."

"È stato doloroso comunque, Fabrizio."

"Lo so. In quel momento non me ne rendevo conto."

"Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? Cosa ti ha spinto a venire fino qua e farmi questo discorso?" chiese Ermal.

Se davvero Fabrizio era convinto di ciò che aveva fatto, perché tornare sui propri passi dopo mesi?

"Sai che sono ipocondriaco. Mi viene mal di testa e mi convinco che sto per morire" iniziò a dire Fabrizio. "Quando stavo con Giada, a volte capitava che fossi convinto di avere chissà che malattia. Lei mi propinava delle robe che sembravano essere farmaci miracolosi e che effettivamente mi facevano stare meglio. Dopo un po' ho scoperto che non erano altro che pastiglie di zucchero."

"Ti dava un placebo?" chiese Ermal, curioso di sapere cosa c'entrasse quel discorso con la loro situazione.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte e poi disse: "Sì, quello. Comunque, dopo la nascita di Anita le cose sono migliorate e io ho iniziato a stare meglio. Fino a quando io e te ci siamo lasciati. A quel punto è di nuovo andato tutto a puttane. Ero convinto di aver preso la decisione giusta, ma mi mancavi così tanto che ho iniziato a stare male anche fisicamente. Mal di stomaco, mal di testa... Insomma, i problemi li avevo tutti io. Ma ogni volta che il medico mi visitava, non c'era nulla di strano. E così mi sono reso conto che era tutto nella mia testa, che il dolore non era reale, ma che soprattutto non avevo nessuno che potesse curarmi. Con il tempo, ho capito che non avevo bisogno di pastiglie di zucchero mascherate da medicine per stare meglio. Avevo bisogno dell'amore, delle persone che tengono a me, della mia famiglia, dei miei amici. Ma soprattutto avevo bisogno di te. Ho bisogno di te."

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo sentendo gli occhi diventare improvvisamente luci, ma Fabrizio gli sollevò il mento con la mano costringendolo a guardarlo.

"Ermal, mi sono reso conto che sei tu il mio... com'è che l'hai chiamato?"

"Placebo" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Ecco, quello."

Ermal si scostò da Fabrizio - nonostante fosse l'ultima cosa che aveva intenzione di fare - e disse: "La cosa che mi ha fatto veramente male dopo che ci siamo lasciati, è stata che tu sei sparito. Avevi detto che non lo avresti fatto e invece sei sparito. Potevo sopportare di non averti più come fidanzato, ma perderti come amico è stato troppo. E se tu non ti fossi comportato da coglione, se tu avessi continuato a farti sentire anche dopo avermi mollato, avrei comunque potuto essere il tuo _affetto placebo_."

"Faceva troppo male continuare a frequentarti senza stare davvero con te. Ma hai ragione, non ho scuse per quello che è successo."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po'. Ermal troppo concentrato sulle parole che aveva detto Fabrizio, Fabrizio troppo preoccupato che Ermal lo cacciasse via per riuscire a dire qualcos'altro.

 

 

_E c'ho provato anche a fare lo stronzo,_

_a dirti: "Guarda, io non penso proprio"_

_ma trovi il modo di mandarmi sotto quando ritorni da me._

_E ogni volta che mi sento pronto_

_a sparire in meno di un secondo_

_tu trovi il modo di mandarmi sotto quando ritorni da me._

 

 

"Sai cos'è che mi fa veramente incazzare?" disse Ermal qualche minuto dopo.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui. "Cosa?"

"Che io ho provato ad andare oltre, a un certo punto. Dopo Capodanno, ho provato davvero a fare lo stronzo, a scostarmi da tutto ciò che mi faceva pensare a te, a lasciarmi scivolare addosso ogni cosa. Ho provato e fino ad oggi credevo di esserci riuscito. Poi tu arrivi qui, dici che mi ami ancora e io non riesco più a scostarmi" disse Ermal. Poi allungò una mano verso Fabrizio, accarezzandogli la guancia, e disse: "Puoi andartene via dieci, cento, mille volte. Ma finché continuerai a tornare, io sarò qui."

Fabrizio lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi.

Aveva immaginato ogni scenario di quella sera, ma mai quello. Perché non avrebbe mai pensato che Ermal sarebbe stato disposto a perdonarlo.

Fece per avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo - finalmente - ma si bloccò di colpo portandosi le mani davanti al naso e starnutendo.

"Vedi? L'avevo detto che ti saresti beccato qualcosa. Dai, andiamo a casa mia. Credo di avere ancora dei tuoi vestiti nell'armadio" disse Ermal, accedendo il motore e iniziando a guidare verso casa sua.

Milano era grigia e cupa quella sera, eppure Ermal guidava con il sorriso sulle labbra e l'espressione serena. Erano mesi che non gli capitava.

 

 

La via in cui risiedeva Ermal, era una delle più trafficate che Fabrizio avesse mai visto. Si era sempre domandando per quale motivo, visto che era in una zona residenziale lontana dal centro.

Quella sera - come sempre - quasi tutti i parcheggi della via erano occupati ed Ermal era stato costretto a lasciare la macchina nell'unico posto libero, ad almeno un centinaio di metri dal suo condominio. Non che fossero poi molti cento metri, ma con quella pioggia era ovvio che arrivati a casa avrebbero avuto bisogno entrambi di una doccia bollente per riprendersi.

Come volevasi dimostrare, entrarono nell'appartamento completamente fradici.

Ermal osservò per un attimo Fabrizio - coperto semplicemente da un paio di jeans e una t-shirt bianca ormai completamente bagnata, che gli si era attaccata al corpo come una seconda pelle - e deglutì a vuoto rendendosi conto improvvisamente di non avere la salivazione ridotta a zero.

Come era possibile che dopo mesi e dopo tutto il male che si erano fatti, Ermal fosse ancora così succube di lui? Non riusciva davvero a spiegarselo.

L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che in quel momento non gli importava di nient'altro se non del fatto che lui e Fabrizio erano di nuovo insieme.

"Vai a farti una doccia. Io intanto ti prendo qualcosa dall'armadio" disse Ermal avviandosi verso la camera da letto, anche e soprattutto per sfuggire all'imbarazzo che lo aveva colpito improvvisamente rendendosi conto che Fabrizio era di nuovo a casa sua.

Ma Fabrizio non gli permise di allontanarsi.

Gli prese delicatamente il polso, fermandolo e obbligandolo a tornare indietro.

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato mentre se ne stavano lì, l'uno davanti all'altro, occhi negli occhi. I mesi trascorsi separati sembrano non esistere più.

C'erano solo loro, immersi nella loro bolla.

Fabrizio fece scorrere la sua mano verso l'alto sul braccio di Ermal, fino a sfiorargli la spalla e fermarsi sul suo collo. Toccando quel punto, sentì il battito di Ermal accelerare di colpo e quando guardò verso di lui e lo vide fissargli le labbra, non ebbe più nessun dubbio.

Lo attirò a sé facendo scontrare le labbra con le sue, sentendo finalmente di nuovo il familiare sapore di tabacco e menta che caratterizzava la bocca di Ermal.

Il più giovane sospirò mentre schiudeva le labbra per permettere a Fabrizio di approfondire il bacio.

Gli era mancato così tanto che quasi non riusciva a rendersi conto che stesse succedendo davvero.

"Cazzo, mi sei mancato da morire" mormorò Fabrizio sulle sue labbra.

"Dimostramelo" replicò Ermal.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un attimo, insicuro di ciò che Ermal gli stesse davvero chiedendo.

"Dimostrami quanto ti sono mancato" disse ancora Ermal con lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra del più grande.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere. Si tuffò di nuovo sulle labbra di Ermal, senza gentilezza, mentre lo spingeva lungo il corridoio che portava alla camera da letto.

Ermal intanto aveva insinuato le mani oltre la stoffa della sua maglietta e gli stava stringendo i fianchi con forza, pensando solo a quanto li avrebbe stretti poco dopo, quando finalmente sarebbero stati entrambi nudi nel suo letto.

Quando arrivarono in camera da letto - dopo aver sparso vestiti lungo tutto il corridoio - erano ormai entrambi completamente nudi. Ermal sorrise notando che nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra loro, non c'era alcun imbarazzo. Era tutto come sempre.

Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore, eppure sembrava che non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno.

Ermal si lasciò cadere sul letto, trascinando Fabrizio con sé. Era piacevole sentire di nuovo il suo peso addosso, il calore della sua pelle, il suo respiro sul collo.

"Lo senti abbastanza quanto mi sei mancato?" chiese Fabrizio, strusciandosi su di lui e sfregandogli l'erezione sulla coscia.

Ermal ansimò appena sentì la durezza del compagno scontrare la sua e un attimo dopo invertì le posizioni, schiacciando Fabrizio sul materasso e fissandolo dall'alto.

"Lo sento. Ma sono ancora convinto di averla sentita più io, la mancanza."

"Dimostramelo" disse Fabrizio con un sorriso malizioso.

Ermal gli afferrò una mano, portandosela sulla propria erezione. Gemette non appena sentì le dita di Fabrizio scorrere sulla sua pelle e masturbarlo lentamente e per un attimo si domandò come avesse fatto per tutti quei mesi a sopportare la sua assenza.

Non solo la totale mancanza di sesso - fatta eccezione per le volte in cui si era masturbato velocemente sotto la doccia pensando a Fabrizio - ma anche l'assenza di Fabrizio in ogni singolo aspetto della sua vita. E ora che finalmente erano di nuovo insieme, Ermal si sentiva a metà tra la più assoluta contentezza e la paura di perdere tutto di nuovo.

"Smettila di pensare" mormorò Fabrizio iniziando a masturbarlo più velocemente.

Ermal trattenne un gemito mentre avvicinava due dita alle labbra di Fabrizio, incitandolo a prenderle in bocca.

Il più grande lo accontentò subito, accogliendo tra le labbra le sue dita e succhiandole avidamente mentre continuava a muovere la mano lungo l'erezione del compagno.

"Credi che basti?" chiese Fabrizio, dopo aver rilasciato le dita di Ermal con uno schiocco.

"Questo dovresti dirmelo tu."

"Allora basta" rispose Fabrizio.

In realtà, se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe voluto sentire subito l'erezione di Ermal dentro di sé, senza aspettare. Ma sapeva anche di non essere più abituato ad accogliere la presenza del compagno senza la dovuta preparazione.

Ermal intanto aveva iniziato a massaggiare la sua apertura e, nonostante una leggera resistenza, aveva fatto scivolare un dito al suo interno, provocando a Fabrizio una smorfia infastidita.

"Scusami" disse sentendosi sinceramente in colpa.

"Ma va. È solo che non lo faccio da un po', devo abituarmi" disse Fabrizio.

Poco dopo, quasi senza accorgersene, iniziò ad ansimare ed Ermal si sentì incoraggiato ad aggiungere un secondo dito.

Lo preparò a lungo e lentamente, fino a quando Fabrizio gli disse espressamente di volere di più.

Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio, invitandolo tacitamente a riservare alla sua erezione lo stesso trattamento che qualche minuto prima aveva riservato alle sue dita.

Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne un gemito sentendo le labbra di Fabrizio circondarlo e la sua lingua stimolargli la punta già umida di liquido preseminale.

Qualche attimo dopo, Fabrizio si scostò e sorridendo maliziosamente disse: "Scusa, ma non vorrei che il divertimento finisse troppo presto."

Ermal era consapevole che effettivamente avrebbe rischiato di venire in fretta se Fabrizio avesse continuato in quel modo, ma si finse offeso da quell'insinuazione e rispose: "Il divertimento non è ancora iniziato."

Fabrizio sorrise. Gli era mancata ogni cosa di Ermal, anche le battute squallide che ogni tanto faceva quando erano a letto.

Lo avrebbe negato se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, ma aveva sentito la mancanza anche di quelle assurde frasette scherzose che in realtà facevano ridere solo lui.

"Lo spero" disse Fabrizio, mentre sentiva Ermal spingersi lentamente dentro di lui.

Per quanto fastidioso - in fin dei conti erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore - Fabrizio non riusciva a pensare a niente di meglio che sentire Ermal farsi spazio dentro di sé, con calma e dolcezza come solo lui sapeva fare ma allo stesso tempo con quella scintilla negli occhi che gli faceva capire quanto lo volesse.

Quando Ermal iniziò a muoversi - prima lentamente, in modo da far abituare il compagno alle sue dimensioni - Fabrizio non poté evitare di gemere. Erano passi mesi, ma Ermal sapeva ancora come farlo stare bene e in quel momento sembrava che non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno dall'ultima volta che si erano trovati in quella situazione.

Ermal fece scivolare una mano tra loro, chiudendola attorno all'erezione dura e gonfia di Fabrizio. Fece scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle lentamente, poi sempre più veloce fino a raggiungere il ritmo delle sue spinte, mentre Fabrizio sotto di lui gemeva ormai senza ritegno.

Gli era mancato vederlo così, mentre gemeva per lui e con lui.

Gli era mancata ogni cosa di quella assurda relazione che avevano avuto.

Fabrizio gemette il suo nome ed Ermal capì che non gli mancava molto per raggiungere l'orgasmo. Del resto, anche lui era ormai vicino al limite e si era trattenuto soltanto per evitare una figuraccia venendo troppo presto.

Accelerò il ritmo, spingendosi sempre più velocemente dentro il compagno e quando finalmente sentì il suo seme sporcargli la mano, anche Ermal si lasciò andare venendo dentro di lui.

Ermal si lasciò andare per un attimo sul corpo di Fabrizio, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e cercando di riprendere fiato. Fabrizio lo strinse a sé, incurante del fatto che entrambi avessero urgentemente bisogno di una doccia.

Non gli importava di nient'altro, se non di restare per un attimo abbracciato a Ermal e recuperare almeno in parte il tempo che avevano perso per colpa sua.

"Bizio..." mormorò Ermal dopo qualche secondo.

"Dimmi."

"Prima mi hai chiesto se ti amavo ancora e io non ti ho risposto."

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare una risata. "Ah, no? E io che pensavo che quello che è successo fosse una risposta."

Ermal sorrise e scivolò al suo fianco, tenendo lo sguardo su di lui.

"Dai, sto scherzando" disse Fabrizio. "So che non mi hai risposto e non voglio nemmeno che tu lo faccia, se non te la senti. Sono successe tante cose, posso capire se hai bisogno di tempo per..."

"Ti amo" lo interruppe Ermal.

Fabrizio lo fissò per qualche secondo, con gli occhi lucidi e la bocca leggermente aperta, senza riuscire a dire una parola.

"Non ho mai smesso di amarti, Bizio" disse ancora Ermal.

"Anche se sono uno stronzo che ti ha spezzato il cuore?" chiese Fabrizio, ripetendo le parole che Ermal aveva detto qualche mese prima.

Ermal annuì.

Fabrizio era stata davvero uno stronzo e gli aveva davvero spezzato il cuore. Ma era anche l'uomo che gli aveva fatto credere di nuovo nell'amore dopo la rottura con Silvia, l'uomo che lo aveva fatto di nuovo sentire come un ragazzino con una cotta.

Ed Ermal era sicuro di ciò che gli aveva detto poco prima, quella sera: Fabrizio avrebbe potuto allontanarsi da lui altre mille volte, ma lui lo avrebbe aspettato ogni volta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditelo che mi volete di nuovo bene adesso :)
> 
> So che vi ho fatto un po' penare mettendo tutto quell'angst, ma spero di essermi fatta perdonare. 
> 
> Siamo praticamente giunti alla fine. C'è ancora un piccolo epilogo che non so bene quando riuscirò a postare (spero domani, ma mi sto trasferendo e nella nuova casa ho qualche problema con internet).
> 
> P.S.: le frasi in corsivo sono della canzone "Ritorni da me".


	10. Epilogo

 

 

  
_Ottobre 2019_

_Siamo pattini sull'acqua,_  
_fuori luogo e senza strategia._  
_Noi però restiamo a galla_  
_e ce la facciamo a braccia in un mare di vigliaccheria._

  
Sei  mesi

A pensarci bene, non sono tanti. Eppure quante cose possono succedere in sei mesi.

Sei mesi era il periodo di tempo in cui Ermal si era innamorato di Fabrizio, il periodo di tempo che avevano trascorso insieme.

Sei mesi era il periodo di tempo che avevano trascorso separati, dopo che Fabrizio lo aveva lasciato una sera di novembre dell'anno precedente.  
Sei mesi era il tempo che era trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui era stato in quella stanza.

Ne erano cambiate di cose dall'ultima volta che era stato nel camerino del Forum di Assago. E fortunatamente, per una volta, erano cambiate in meglio.

"Ehi, tutto bene?"

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio e annuì. "Stavo solo ricordando l'ultima volta che sono stato qui."

Fabrizio capì subito che si riferiva al concerto che aveva fatto la sera del suo compleanno, quel concerto a cui lui avrebbe disperatamente voluto essere presente ma a cui non aveva potuto partecipare per ovvi motivi. E gli ovvi motivi erano tutta colpa sua.

"Quella sera è stato strano stare qui senza di te, visto che giusto un anno prima eravamo insieme" disse Ermal.

"Avrei voluto esserci."

"Anch'io. Ma va bene così. Forse avevamo bisogno di stare lontani per capire che dobbiamo stare insieme."

Sì, forse era così.

Sembrava un ragionamento contorno - stare separati per rendersi conto di dover stare insieme - però aveva senso.

Fabrizio gli prese la mano e intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Sei ancora sicuro di volerlo fare?"

"Sicuro. Mi manca cantare con te. E tu sei sicuro di voler condividere questa serata con me?"

"Io con te voglio condividere la vita, Ermal. Non solo questa serata" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise e si avviò verso la porta, ma Fabrizio lo bloccò prima che potesse uscire dal camerino.

Ermal lo guardò curioso, senza capire perché lo avesse fermato.

"Ermal, dico sul serio."

"Cosa?" chiese il più giovane, continuando a non capire.

"Ti ho già perso una volta, non succederà di nuovo. Voglio stare con te almeno finché tu vorrai sopportarmi, anche tutta la vita. Dico davvero."

"Tutta la vita è un tempo piuttosto lungo. Non ti preoccupa più tutta quella faccenda del non poter vivere la nostra relazione come una coppia normale?" chiese Ermal con tono scherzoso, prendendolo volutamente un po' in giro perché credeva davvero che tutta quella faccenda per cui si erano lasciati - ormai quasi un anno prima - fosse una gran stronzata.

"Ovvio che mi preoccupa, ma mi preoccupa di più restare senza di te."

Ermal non poté fare a meno di sorridere, mentre il cuore gli batteva un po' più forte.

In quel momento, anche se non sapeva bene perché, ebbe la certezza che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ci sarebbero stati giorni difficili, questo Ermal lo sapeva bene, non aveva certo la presunzione di credere che sarebbe stato sempre tutto perfetto. Ma finché avevano l'un l'altro, finché entrambi sarebbero stati l'affetto placebo dell'altro, non avevano niente di cui preoccuparsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine di questa storia.  
> Questa volta il titolo della canzone del capitolo ve lo piazzo subito ("Asia"), perché poi avrò bisogno di dilungarmi un po' con i ringraziamenti.  
> Per primo credo che dovrei ringraziare Raige (anche se mi auguro che lui non lo venga mai a sapere, che in quell'ambiente si conoscono tutti ed è un attimo che poi Ermal e Fabrizio scoprono le cazzate che scrivo su di loro) per aver scritto un album che mi ha dato l'ispirazione per scrivere questa roba. Probabilmente senza il suo "Affetto placebo", non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno questo.  
> Grazie alle amiche che hanno pazientemente letto ogni capitolo e che sono arrivate a minacciarmi per tutto l'angst che ci ho messo. Spero di essermi fatta perdonare alla fine.  
> Ma soprattutto grazie a voi, che avete letto e commentato ogni capitolo.  
> Questo fandom è speciale e io mi sento fortunata a farne parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi tornata con una nuova storia.  
> Avrei tante cose da dire, ma finirei per fare le note più lunghe della storia stessa, quindi magari vi racconterò queste cose un po' per volta.  
> Per ora voglio solo dirvi com'è nata.  
> Il tutto è partito sentendo l'ultimo album di Raige, che si chiama appunto "Affetto placebo". C'erano così tante frasi in cui rivedevo Ermal o Fabrizio o entrambi, che è stato naturale iniziare a scrivere.  
> Ogni frase, ogni canzone, mi ha dato l'ispirazione per un capitolo.  
> In questo capitolo, la frase è quella che trovate in corsivo all'inizio ed è tratta dalla canzone "Com'è successo".  
> So che in questo capitolo molte cose non sono chiare. Non preoccupatevi, dal prossimo capitolo inizieranno i flashback e sarà molto più semplice capire cos'è successo tra Ermal e Fabrizio.  
> Spero di aggiornare presto, ma per ora mi auguro che almeno questo piccolo inizio vi abbia incuriositi.


End file.
